


A Girl Named Heather

by YvetteNovak_Winchester91



Category: Beast (Band), DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), SHINee, Super Junior, f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvetteNovak_Winchester91/pseuds/YvetteNovak_Winchester91
Summary: This story is a collaberation from Heavz01 and I (ShawolBlinger4life) originally posted on AFF. I suck at describing scenes, so any helpful criticism will do. This is my first story, so please don't bash.





	1. AT THE DORM

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a collaberation from Heavz01 and I (ShawolBlinger4life) originally posted on AFF. I suck at describing scenes, so any helpful criticism will do. This is my first story, so please don't bash.

{Thursday}  
“Before you leave don’t forget that tomorrow all artists and actors will be meeting with the new trainees so get here early and try not to look like a couple of fools, an exception to Onew since we all know that it can’t be helped” Lee Sooman said over the PA system (causing everybody to laugh except Onew who pouted) before everyone left for the day. As the SHINee members left they walked into the leaders of Super Junior, Girls Generation, F(x), and TVXQ “hey guys, what’s up?” Onew greeted “nothing, we were just talking about where to go eat after the meeting and practice tomorrow.” Leeteuk replied “Victoria and I were just telling Leeteuk oppa that earlier today we were told that our groups will be getting a new member,” said Taeyeon. Yunho looks around making sure nobody was around before saying “we need to go somewhere very discrete and so far out of the way, that Sooman hyung won’t know where we’ll be.” “Yunho hyung, what’s going on?” Jonghyun asked noticing the elder’s secretive demeanor “well Jonghyun-ah, you know how Changmin and Super Junior have missed the former members?” “yeah,” Yunho leans in closer in order to make sure nobody will overhear “well, we want to visit with them tomorrow and they all agreed that going out to eat is the best way to spend time together,” “cool, can we join you?” Taemin asked cutely causing Minho to look at him from his peripheral vision “sure, we were going to ask you guys before you all left.” Leeteuk said smiling “I know where we can go!” Onew said “let’s go to Songjugheon, it’s exclusive and the only way to get in is to make a reservation or know a worker,” “good idea we’ll do that.” Yunho replied as they went their separate ways. Once the SHINee members got to the dorm, they took off their shoes and went their separate ways: Onew went to shower first while the Jongkey couple went to cook and set the table leaving Taemin and Minho alone watching T.V. “why do you keep staring at me like that?” Taemin suddenly asked, not looking Minho in the eyes. Minho chuckles nervously “what are you talking about, I’m not staring at you,” “do you hate me that much?” Taemin asked with tears in his eyes “Oh my gosh Taemin! You are not a child so quit your whining and crying.” Yelled Minho annoyed by Taemin’s sobbing which caused the younger boy to run into their joined room and locked the door. “Yah!” Key yelled as the door slammed closed “what is going on?” “Nothing hyung, Taemin is just in one of his moods again.” Minho replied as he stared at the closed door “why don’t you go talk to him then?” Jonghyun asked as he plopped down on the couch “because, Taemin is not going to open the door until he’s about to fall asleep.” “Yah! Maknae, if you are going to lock yourself up in the room then hurry up and shower that way we won’t have to wait to make sure you do.” Onew ordered as he headed to his room to change. “Taemin… listen about earlier… I’m sorry.” Minho apologized without staring the younger in the eye. “Minho-ah, I think Tae just completely ignored you.” Jonghyun said as he watched the semi-interaction between the two youngest members.  
[Later on that night]  
“Yeobo,” Jonghyun cooed as he cuddled Key closer to him “hmm?” “Are you up?” “I am now what is it?” instead of replying the elder nuzzles into Key’s neck and hums in content “Yah, if you are not going to tell me what is going on I’m going to sleep on the couch. We have to get up early tomorrow” Key said in annoyance “I’m sorry Bummie, I just can’t sleep I’m worried about Taemin and Minho,” Jonghyun replies as he continues to nuzzle Key “Jjong it’s nothing you should worry about they’ll be fine, now get some sleep.” Key says turning around as Jonghyun mumbles “easy for you to say,” causing another argument. After a while Jonghyun attempts to fall asleep when he hears the floors creaking, mumbled voices, and the sounds of someone crying. “Yeobo, do you hear that?” Jonghyun asked shaking his lover awake once again. “Yah! What is with you Jjong?” Key snaps angrily “I think Taemin and Minho are arguing I heard someone crying” Jonghyun replies worriedly “Jjong, they’re just fine now go to sleep.” Key said rolling over yet again and promptly fell asleep. “You don’t hear what I hear every night Kibummie,” Jonghyun muttered silently as he heard the arguing in the next room.  
-In 2Min’s room-  
Minho is curled up on his bed with a damaged shirt that he got on his birthday a couple of years ago while Taemin is wide awake and silently crying as he hears the mumbles of Minho’s sleep talking. “Taemin are you awake,” Minho suddenly asks in a thick dry voice, as the soft whimpers wake him. Upon not hearing a response Minho gets up to check on the boy only to hear his soft snores and whimpers, as he turns away he notices Taemin wipe his eyes; worried Minho wakes Taemin up “yah Taemin, why are you crying? What’s wrong?” Minho asks as he holds said boy close and thanks to his groggy and tired voice, Minho sounds like Jonghyun which causes Taemin to cry harder thinking that the older walked in because of his cries, since he’s too upset to realize that Minho is the one holding him, “Hyung, Minho doesn’t care about me anymore!!!” the young singer cries out causing Minho to stare at him in shock. “Tae, you know that’s not true. I care about you a lot,” Minho replies as he lifts Taemin’s chin so he can look into his eyes causing Taemin to widen his eyes as he finally realizes whom he was talking to and who woke him up. “why would you think that I don’t care about you?” “Because you act it,” Taemin says sadly “I’m really sorry about what I said earlier Tae, I didn’t mean to upset you, but this has to stop. You have been acting like this ever since our argument.” Minho sighed heavily. “We need to get some sleep.” Taemin replied with a bit of attitude, “Tae why don’t you want to talk about it?” Minho asked “because we’re nothing like Jonghyun and Key hyungs,” Taemin says as he not so gently pushes Minho off his bed and lies down, “you know the others don’t mind your attitude, but I do.” Minho says “what attitude? I don’t have an attitude,” Taemin snapped “The attitude you are giving me right now, that’s the attitude I can’t stand” Minho retorts as he gets up and slaps Taemin’s cheek “What was that for?” Taemin whimpers “just knocking some sense in you” Minho says lying down while Taemin cried quietly still holding his cheek. “You’re a jerk and I hate you.” Taemin says falling asleep with tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry Taemin,” Minho whispers softly as he hears the poor boy crying hysterically, but quiet. Miho sighs as he lays back down, “I hope nobody heard any of this…”  
-Back in Jongkey’s room-  
Upon hearing skin hitting skin and Taemin crying louder, Jonghyun jumps out of bed to see what’s going on. “Where are you going?” Key asks sitting up yet again, “it’s midnight we need to sleep,” “that’s why I’m going to check on Taemin and Minho. I think one of them hit the other, I need to make sure they’re ok.” Jonghyun replied walking towards the door “Oh no you don’t Jjong, get back over here and sleep,” Key replies getting up and dragging Jonghyun back to bed with him “but…” “no buts, sleep now.” Key commanded wrapping himself around Jonghyun to keep him in bed.  
{Friday}  
“Jjongie are you ready? We have to go meet the new trainees today!” yelled an annoyed and tired Key as he waited with the other members and their manager. “Yah, Key where did you put my shoes?” Jonghyun shouted from his bedroom “They're by the door hyung!” Taemin shouted back, rolling his eyes as he waited for his hyung. “Oh, ok...” Jonghyun replied as he scurried out of the bedroom that he shared with Key, and headed towards the door. A slightly annoyed manager, Minho, and Onew started to head towards the van, leaving the others to catch up. “Hurry up! You can put your shoes on in the van. We're already late!” Onew shouted when he saw Key hand Jonghyun his shoes. Once the van was on its way towards the building, Minho turned around and looked his hyung in the eye. “Jonghyun you should be glad that we're the last ones to talk to the trainees, because if we weren't Soo-Man hyung and manager hyung would have been really pissed off at you right now!” “I know I'm sorry guys it's just that Key wouldn't let me sleep last night...” Jonghyun replied, staring at Key and holding his hand. “YAH, what do you mean it's my fault?! You were the one that kept grabbing me and touching me!” Key yelled back in protest, pulling his hand away from the dino, and crossing his arms. “I wouldn’t have needed to bother you if you had just~” Jonghyun began. “Yah, I don't want to hear what you two were doing.” Onew interrupted Jonghyun, trying to keep Taemin’s innocence safe. “That’s enough you lot! Besides, we’re almost there, so be prepared for jumping out and getting to the meeting on time.” Manager hyung sighed and rubbed his forehead. “I was going to say listened to me...” Jonghyun says sadly. “Sure you were,” mocked Key which ended up initiating yet another meaningless argument. “Geez, with how often they argue you would wonder how they’re still together,” commented the manager “If you think this is bad you should hear them at night,” replied Onew as he shook his head at the couple while the manager turns to him with a look of surprise “Yah! You mean they’re worse at night?!” “Hold on, Minho, cover Taemin’s ears,” commanded Onew once Minho did as told Onew continued “Now, as I was saying, let’s just say that it’s their way of getting worked up,” “how can they tell the difference between a legitimate argument and this?” the manager replies as he gestures to the couple. “They start crying.” Taemin replies, pulling away from Minho roughly and glares daggers at him, ‘I need to make things right’ Minho says quietly as he regretfully watches Taemin move further away from him. “Taemin, we need to talk,” Minho whispers in his ear “Minho get away from me, it’s too cramped for you to be so close, besides I’m still mad at you because you slapped me last night for “giving you attitude”” Taemin replied loud enough to stop the car and get everyone to look at Minho whose face turned tomato red and Taemin who's trying to get further away from the rapper. “YOU DID WHAT?!” everyone except Jonghyun asked both shocked and angry as they stared at Minho waiting for an answer “I’ll explain after we speak to the trainees,” Minho replied nervously as Key and their manager glared daggers at him “You better have a damn good reason for slapping the maknae or else you are going to have to deal with me,” Key growled making Minho gulp and look at Taemin nervously. “Don’t look at me, if you didn’t want to get in trouble then you should have just left me alone and not slap me.” Taemin says without turning away from the window. “I told you, I heard them arguing, but did you want me to go check it out? No you were too busy trying to get your beauty sleep,” Jonghyun argued with Key as he stared between Jonghyun and them in shock. “Why didn’t you tell me?!” Key exclaimed “I did, but you wouldn’t listen. You never listen when I have something important to say,” Jonghyun retorted with a pout “when did you hear them Jonghyun?” Onew asked trying to calm the upcoming legitimate argument “around 11:00-11:30, why?” “Because, I heard them too, I just thought that it was you and Key so I didn’t do anything.” Onew replied with a glare at the youngest members. “why are you two arguing anyways?” Manager hyung asks as he watches them in the rearview mirror “no reason,” “because Minho is a jerk,” Minho and Taemin say at the same time “how am I a jerk?” Minho asks “instead of actually looking me in the eye and apologizing, or thinking about what you say before you speak you look away and say the first thing that pops into your head without even thinking of how what you say might make me feel,” Taemin replies with a cold stare as he and the others prepare to jump out of the van so they can get to the meeting on time. “Tae, I’m sorry” Minho mutters as they all jump out and run into the building.


	2. AT THE SM BUILDING

The SHINee members and their manager ran down the halls of the beautiful SM building, panting as they feared being late. "How many trainees do you think they have this year?” Taemin asked nobody in particular while the Jongkey couple started bickering about earlier. “I don’t know for sure, I only know of the two that Taeyeon and Victoria told us about yesterday” Onew replied as they arrived at the hall's main doors. “I'm sorry Kibumie, please forgive me!” Jonghyun begged to a very upset Key with his big puppy eyes. “Fine. Just quit giving me that look!" Key replied slightly annoyed. “Yay!” Jonghyun hugged his 'secret' lover and gave him a long semi passionate kiss on the lips. “Don't look now, but they're at it again hyung...” Minho reported to his manager, making a face at the pair. “Well at least they're not doing it in public this time, or full on dry humping each other!” The manager said as he led everyone to the orientation room “I’m glad we can cover it up as fan service,” “.....And last but not least; the SHINee members would like to give you all some words of encouragement.” The CEO of SM entertainment; Lee Soo-Man announced as SHINee entered the room, just in time. The trainees giggled and squealed in excitement as the handsome singers walked onto the stage. “Welcome to SM Town, trainees. The work is hard and very time consuming....” Minho began, but was interrupted by his leader. “Yah! Minho you're supposed to be saying encouraging words, not discouraging!” Onew spat out, before tripping on his shoelace and falling flat on his face. Everyone, including Lee Soo-Man, was trying not to laugh out aloud. “I was, but you interrupted me!” Minho replied as he helped Onew to his feet. “Now as I was saying; even though the work is hard and very time consuming, the people you meet, the awards you receive, and the friends you make here is worth all the hard work and time you put into your dance and music.” Minho encourages, “yeah, and if you ever need help or someone to talk to, you can talk to your members, the staff, or any of us.” Taemin says brightly. “We will gladly help you out with anything and everything we can!” Key sends a cute wink to the crowd, making the females giggle again. “SM trainees fighting!” Onew finishes. “One more thing, please try not to catch what the fans call Onew Condition. It's very hard to keep an eye on our clumsy leader, and we don't need more like him.” Jonghyun adds making the trainees laugh. The groups bow at the same time as they leave to let the managers teach the trainees, they begin talking in excitement about the new members of SM. “Let's go practice, I'm bored.” Jonghyun sighed, heading to the elevators as everyone else followed him. “Since when do you want to practice?” Asked a very suspicious Minho. “No reason, I just want to get some practice in so I can work out my leg. It's still not as strong as it used to be and that worries me.” Replied Jonghyun as he and the members wait for the elevator. “Remember Jonghyun, Minho isn’t off the hook just yet,” Key says glaring at Minho who gulped while they get in the elevator. “Let’s wait until Manager hyung gets here,” Jonghyun replied when they got out and headed towards their practice room. Onew and Key kept watching the young members as Jonghyun opened the door to the practice room, “Taemin, why did you tell them what happened last night?” Minho asked as he grabbed the young dancer’s arm “because, I’m tired of this and it needs to stop,” Taemin replied pulling away and walking into the room as well. “You know Taemin, the constant arguing will stop when you decide to talk about the main argument,” Minho stated casually as he walked ahead of Taemin. “Maybe, but have you ever thought of just not talking to me except for the concerts?”Taemin shot back. “I think an argument is about to break out, and I’m not sure if I should stop it,” Onew muttered to himself “don’t bother, if they argue so be it, only stop them if it gets physical,” Jonghyun said “why wait until then? Why not stop it now?” Key asked as he helped Jonghyun stretch “because the only way they talk to each other is when they’re arguing,” Jonghyun replied getting up to practice some simple dance moves. “I suppose you’re right,” Onew said sitting down next to the CD/radio as he watches the argument quietly unfold while watching Key and Jonghyun practice at the same time. After a good thirty minutes and a few close calls the boys walk out of the dance room all in different state of minds when they bump into Manager hyung and Yunho who gives them a paper and a quick hi. “What is that hyung?” Key asks as they enter the locker room to wash up “Yunho lost his phone again so he gave me a note telling us when to meet him for dinner,” Onew replied covering the real reason the note was given “That boy is always losing his phone, he should strap it to his hand,” Manager hyung said “now who wants to explain both the arguing in the dance room and last night?” Manager hyung asks Minho and Taemin who said nothing for a good few minutes until Taemin decided to break the silence once Key and Jonghyun got dressed “I’ll tell you what happened,” Taemin started, “Tae, are you sure you want to talk about it now? You don’t have to,” Minho asked cautiously “it all began with Minho staring at me in a uncomfortable way, that made me feel like a burden and unwanted, I asked him why he kept staring at me, but he denied it so I asked him if he hated me that much, he then insulted me, so I wouldn’t cause an argument I ran to our room and then later, I guess he heard me crying because he tried to comfort me, but it’s hard to be comforted by someone that makes you feel unwanted,” Taemin paused as he gathered the strength to keep speaking and swallow his tears with a shuddering breath “I didn’t want to tell him the reason I was upset so I pushed him away and told him to leave me alone, then he tells me that I have an attitude which got me even more upset because nobody else seems to complain about my attitude except him and then he slaps me.” Taemin finishes “I wanted him to talk about the argument we had that started all of this when he decided to give me attitude and out of anger and frustration I slapped him, the same thing happened earlier in the dance room” Minho replied as he stared at Taemin. “Minho, do you hate Taemin?” Onew asked worriedly “no, I just can’t stand him acting like a spoiled five year old. Why don’t you all ask him what he told me when I slapped him?” Minho replied as everyone turned to Taemin, “I told him that he’s a jerk and I hate him,” Taemin responded nonchalantly as he walked out of the room. “Until he changes I don’t want to be near him when it’s not necessary,” Taemin said as he walked away “I told you he’s been acting like a brat,” Minho stated as he watched Taemin walk away from him, with a soft sigh and a quiet whimper Minho walked out of the locker room and headed towards his private changing room. “I think they’re both being brats,” Key said as he glanced worriedly at Jonghyun whom has kept quiet throughout the whole conversation “I was hoping we would get to the bottom of their arguing,” Manager hyung sighed “same here, have you all noticed how Minho keeps saying that he wants Taemin to talk about the argument that started it all?” Jonghyun asks softly “yeah, I wonder what he means whenever he says that, I also wonder where they went,” Onew said “Minho more than likely went to his private changing room, Taemin probably went to talk to Kai like he always does when he’s upset and doesn’t want to talk to us.” Key answered “let them know when Yunho wants to have dinner with everyone,” Onew said as he too went his own way.  
-Taemin’s POV-  
I sighed as I walked away from the locker room, “I’m tired of Minho trying to fix something that can’t be fixed, I just want to be left alone,” I tell myself quietly as I wonder around the building aimlessly. I sniffle quietly not realizing I was crying again I seem to be crying a lot these days. “Hey Minnie, why are you crying, did the frog do something to you again?” Kai asked as he sat me down on the hallway floor, “kind of, he keeps bringing up the past and I just don’t want to hear about it anymore.” I reply as I wipe away my tears. “You know Tae, I think it’s his way of apologizing to you. Maybe he’s in love with you or something,” Kai said with a bit of bitterness and I think a hint of jealousy that I’m just going to ignore since I am not in the mood for drama or confessions. “Why do you say that?” I asked looking him in the eye. “Because, he’s always bugging you and staring at you,” “so do murderers and sasaengs,” I retort “hmm… good point. Taemin, did you have feelings for Minho before your fall out?” Kai asked me nervously as I leaned my head onto his shoulder, “I did, but I’m not so sure about now. Why do you ask? ” I wonder anxiously “Oh, um… no reason, I’m just trying to figure out how to help you and what’s going on between you two, you know, like a best friend should" Kai said nervously I quirk my brow, but let the conversation die as we sit in a awkward but somewhat comfortable silence.  
-Minho's POV-  
As I stood in my changing room I looked around at the walls decorated with pictures of Taemin and I, together when another sigh leaves my lips. I try to keep myself from breaking down by stifling a sob as I think about how we used to be “I’m sorry Taemin, I wish I knew how to fix this, how to fix us. I miss the way you used to be, the way you used to smile at me.” I whimper as tears fall and my phone rings, I grip a particular picture tight as I bawl my eyes out in pain, anger, and frustration. “Taemin, I want to make things right, but I don’t know how!” I shout out as I hold the picture to my chest, I still haven’t answered the message, but it doesn’t matter as I calm down I tuck the photo into my wallet, wipe my eyes, and check my appearance in my mirror before walking out the door to look for the others. “Might as well fake it, it’s not like anybody ever notices,” I tell myself sadly.  
-Onew’s POV-  
As I wonder around trying to figure out what to do about 2min, I accidentally walk into my girlfriend Luna and Krystal her band-mate, “Hi oppa!” they say at the same time, I give Luna a kiss and Krystal a hug, “hey girls, do you two know who you’re new member is?” I ask as they shake their heads “not yet,” they reply together. “Ok, well let me know when you find out, I need to look for the rest of my members, never know when we’re going to be needed,” I kiss Luna again as I walk away quickly, running into Jongkey and Manager hyung and soon after, we meet Taemin. “Has anybody seen Minho?” I ask as we look around “he wasn’t in his changing room” Key said “speaking of which, should we talk to him about all those pictures he has of Taemin?” Jonghyun asked making Taemin’s eyes go wide “what pictures?! He exclaimed anxiously “the ones we took when we were friends.” Minho said appearing around a corner with puffy red eyes. “I’m not getting rid of them, before any of you even so much as ask me such a stupid question.” Minho said firmly. “Freak,” Taemin mutters softly “Am I really a freak just because I cherish all the good moments we had and not the person you are now? They others may not notice, but I sure as hell did.” Minho replied brushing passed Taemin as the others walked towards the elevators “Are you in love with me Minho?” Taemin asked “it doesn’t matter, because if I am it’s not with the person you have become.”Minho replied gruffly as he looked away. “Let’s go down stairs and kill time in the cafeteria,” I said easing the tension a bit. “I wish the elevator would get here already, I can’t stand this tension,” Key said as the elevator arrived “Wait oppas, I want you all to meet a trainee that wants to be a part of Girls Generation!” Tiffany brightly shouted as she ran up to them with a girl shorter than Jonghyun, with brown hair and hazel eyes. “Everyone this is Heather. Heather say hi to the Oppas.” Tiffany said, gently pushing the new girl towards the five guys. “Hello my name is Heather, please take care of me.” Heather said shyly in bad Korean, bowing in respect to them. “She doesn't know much Korean since she's from the UK, but she's learning. Anyways, we were wondering if you could show her around for us, as we have to get ready for another concert.” Said Sunny as the other members joined Tiffany and their trainee. “Yeah, we'll show her around the building." I replied happily, watching as the new girl looked at the floor shyly. “Thanks guys, I owe you one!” Tiffany shouts out as she runs back to her group.


	3. The Tour

“Heather my name is...” Onew began, but was stopped when Heather held her hand up. “I know who you are. I'm a proud Shawol and Taemint/Locket!” Heather stated proudly, smiling at her idols with eyes gleaming in adoration. “That explains your great sense of fashion.” Key complements, making the trainee blush slightly. “Yeah, you look like the female version of Umma!” Jonghyun added, earning a glare from the diva. “Yah, only Taemin can call me Umma!” Key shouted back. “Okay guys; let’s leave Umma and Appa alone...” Taemin said, moving everyone away from the bickering couple. “They're going to be loud tonight...” Onew sighed, making Heather look at him in shock. “So they really are a couple then?" Heather asked. “Uhh... well... um...” Onew stammered, looking at his band for help. “It's all hush-hush, so please don't say anything.” Minho begged with a wink, earning a nod from the blushing female. “How old are you?” Taemin asked Heather, trying to make small talk. “I'm 19 years old.” Heather replied as Taemin gently held her hand as Minho watches in envy. “Wow, you're only a year younger than me.” Taemin smiled and squeezed her hand in a playful way. “Y-yeah I am...” Heather stammered as she began to blush deeply. “Why are you so red Heather-ah?” Jonghyun asked teasingly “N…no reason oppa,” “you sure? You are quite red maybe you have a fever?” Minho said “Neh, oppa, I’m just nervous because you all are my favorite group that’s all,” “arrasso, Heather-ah,” Jonghyun replied “let’s show you around then, yeah?” Onew said heading to the cafeteria “this is the cafeteria, where we hang out if we’re too tired or lazy to go out for food, we all have our own tables, but sometimes we sit with other people. Right now everybody is busy with their schedules, resting from yesterday’s schedules, or have the day off and are sleeping in,” Key said as they looked around the spacious cafeteria “hyungs look there’s Kris and Suho hyungs. Would you like to meet them?” Taemin asked Heather who nodded as she was lead away from the other members “I hope Kai isn’t with them right now,” Minho said bitterly “Yah, will you stop with the jealousy? We get it you have a crush on Taemin-ah, we don’t need you to constantly be confirming it,” Jonghyun said in annoyance as he walked away to greet his coworkers “ hey Kris and Suho, Tae, introduce your new friend,” Jonghyun smirked as the rest of SHINee showed up “this is Heather, she’s a trainee for Girls Generation,” Taemin mentioned as Heather bowed “Anyeonghaseyo, Heather imada, please take care of me,” “Omo, she’s so cute! Hi, I’m Suho and this cold hearted tower next to me is Kris” “Anyeong,” Kris said with a glare “yah, be nice you’re scaring her,” Suho chided with a soft knock on Kris’ head “ani, I’m fine, I’ve just never knew that my oppas were so tall except for Jonghyun oppa,” Heather reassured Suho and Kris while making Jonghyun pout “at least I’m taller than you,” “oppa, you’re supposed to be taller than me,” Heather deadpanned making everyone laugh “Yah, Kris oppa, you have a nice smile, you should smile more often,” Heather complemented as she saw Kris smile before it went back to his bitch face “it was nice meeting you Heather, but we have to go practice, hope we see you around more often. Bye SHINee,” Suho said walking away with Kris in tow “Ok, now that you met the two leaders of EXO, what do you think of SM so far?” Onew asked as he led the group to the elevators. “next is the recording studio, then the dance practice room,” He said, pressing the button to go up. “Now when Tiffany told us to take care of you, as you know we we’re on the second level, each floor has their own dance room and studio to accommodate the various amount of singers and groups the second level is for the solo singers and small groups like SHINee and TVXQ, which means that the higher we go the bigger the rooms will be,” Key explained as we went up. “we’re going to start at the top and work our way down,” Onew said as the elevator doors opened at the top level. “This is where Super Junior and EXO practice since they’re the biggest groups here. Sometimes when we need to practice dancing with other groups for SMTown, we get to use these rooms” Jonghyun said as we walked by empty rooms “what are those rooms for?” Heather asked, “oh, the rooms with open doors are the break rooms and the ones that are closed are the equipment rooms. This is one of the recording rooms,” Onew explained “can we see it?” Heather asked softly “let’s see if anyone is there first, if not we’ll go in if there is I’ll show you later, or have one of our hyungs let you watch them work,” Onew replied as he softly knocked on the door. The door opened revealing a cute boy with big eyes, “hey hyung, what’s up?” “hi Luhan-ah, are you guys almost done with the room? We’re showing Taeyeon noona’s new trainee around,” Onew asked “Ah~ ani, we just started and we’re on a bit of a tight schedule, should be done by lunch though” Luhan replied as he glanced at Heather “neh, thanks, Luhan-ah. Heather-ah, we’ll show you the practice room instead,” Onew said as he walking away as the door closed. As they walked to the practice room they heard muffled voices “yah, hyungs we may not be able to understand what you’re saying, but we can hear you from way over here,” Taemin said as the voices got softer and louder as they got closer “hey dosaengs and miss trainee, I’m Kibum. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Kibum said as he and his companion came into view “hello, I’m Leeteuk,” Leeteuk said as they bowed, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, my name is Heather,” Heather bowed back; as Heather straightened up, she noticed the atmosphere become tense and awkward. “Is something wrong?” she asked innocently “ani, one of our members got into an arugument with one of the SHINee members and he refuses to apologize and play nice,” Leeteuk said glancing at Kibum, “well that’s stupid, all of you are adults, you should be able to apologize, admit you were wrong, and be nice to each other without having to be told,” Heather said also glancing at Kibum. “We’re showing Heather around, and we we’re just about to show her one of the practice rooms,” Minho said nervously “cool, we got some good advice from Heather, I just hope the pabo listens, because he sure won’t listen to me. See you later,” Leeteuk says dragging Kibum away. “Did I just tell off Kibum oppa in a passive aggressive manner?” Heather asks as the SHINee members continue walking for a few more minutes “yes you did, and this is one of the practice rooms, you want to watch us practice for a bit?” Jonghyun says with a smiling Key by his side “may I join you?” Heather says walking into the empty room “ok,” SHINee replies. After dancing a few songs, Taemin turns to her his expression quickly going from happy to worried. “Are you ok? You look a little bit red.” “Yeah I’m good...” She replied quickly before fainting. “ONEW HELP, HEATHER FAINTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Taemin screamed in shock, causing the bickering couple to turn and run to the scared maknae. “Taemin what happened?” Minho and Key asked together. “I don't know! We were just talking and she fainted!” Taemin replied, almost in a serious panic. “It's OK Taemin, try to calm down and go get some water and towels.” Onew calmly instructed, as he carried the girl to a nearby couch. Taemin ran into a room to gather the stuff required. “Minho, go get a bowel filled with either ice or cold water.” Jonghyun said as he watched over the fainted girl. “Here you go.” Taemin shouts, returning with the items needed in a panic. “Will she be ok?” He asked, looking around at his hyungs. “We’re not sure, hopefully she didn’t hurt herself." Key replied, checking Heather's temperature. "Got it," shouted a panting Minho as he ran back from a staff room. Key sat down and placed Heather's head on his lap, with a worried Taemin holding her hand. "Once we wake her up, we will have to take her to the hospital so they can do a full evaluation on her." Jonghyun stated calmly. "How are you so calm about this?" A confused Onew asked, raising his eyebrow in confusion. "Simple. Panicking or freaking out causes fatal mistakes, remember guys my mom is a nurse, so I should know these things don't you think?” Jonghyun replied as he placed ice in a towel, gently resting it on Heather's forehead. “Here, Key, keep it on her head, but don't let her to get too cold.” Jonghyun instructed as he handed Key the towel. “What do I do hyung?” Taemin asked worriedly. “Exactly what you're doing, comfort her when she wakes up, let her know she's safe, and slowly drip water into her mouth just like you would a baby bird.” Jonghyun replied with a weak smile. He was in slight panic himself. Slowly he got up and walked down the hall. Minho watched him confused. “Where are you going?” “I'm going to let manager hyung know what has happened. You can let Tiffany and her members know.” Jonghyun replied as he walked down the hall. Minho checked to make sure Heather was ok, before leaving himself to let Tiffany know. “Has anyone noticed how strange Jjong has been acting?” Key asked as he stroked Heather's hair. "What do you mean Key?” Onew replied, very confused by the sudden question. “Ugh...” Heather's eyes began to flutter as she slowly came back around. “Key?” She looked around dazed for a bit, until she felt a soft squeeze on her hand, sent by Taemin. “Hey, how are you doing kiddo?” Key smiled at her, finally relieved that she was alright. “I'm ok. What happened?” Heather replied, slowly loosening her grip on Taemin's hand in worry. "We were talking and then you fainted.” Taemin explained, making her blush again. “Tae, go let Jjong and the others know she's awake.” Key instructed as he continued patting the ice on Heather's head to keep her awake. “Ok umma!” Taemin agreed reluctantly, blushing when he catches Heather watching him with her large hazel eyes. “Is he mad at me?” Heather asked, watching the maknae walk away quickly. “No, he's not mad. He was worried about you, and I think he has a crush on you.” Key smiles while stroking her hair, he easily notices the blush on her face. “You have a crush on him too, don't you?” Key asks teasingly. “It's not that I have a crush on him, it's just that he's my favorite member, and I'm very fond of him with all his innocence...” Heather replied back, stammering as she tried to hide the truth. “Yah quit teasing her!” Onew shouts, making Key pout at his hyung “Can she walk Key?” Jonghyun asked as he walked back to the couch, Taemin and Minho by his side, SNSD and manager hyung are close behind. “Taemin, help me get her up.” Key instructed the maknae as he got Heather to sit on the couch so he could get up and help her. “What happened? How did she faint? Is she going to be ok?” SNSD and manager hyung practically interrogated the five boys. “She fainted when we were talking.” Replied Taemin, a little scared as he helped Key to get Heather to her feet. “In order for us to know if she's ok, we have to take her to the doctor.” Jonghyun stated, watching Heather stand up with help from his band members. “Taemin and Key, help her to the van. Jonghyun, I want you to sit in the back and keep an eye on her. Minho and I will open the doors for you.” Onew decided as they headed to van with Heather. “We're going too!” Tiffany stated as the other girls nodded in agreement. "Ok, but follow us in your own car. We don't have enough room in the van for you.” Minho replied. As they walked to the van Manager hyung began asking a bunch of questions in Korean, so fast that nobody could answer, much less understand, concerned Heather got his attention by tapping him on the shoulder, thinking that he was scolding the members. Using her best ageyo, she tried to ease the situation. “Oppa, please don't get mad at them. I was just talking to Taemin as we wondered around when I fainted. It's not their fault.” “He's not getting mad at us Heather.” Onew reassured her. “Yeah, he's just asking too many questions too fast for any of us to answer.” Taemin replied brightly. “Are you sure? He sounds like he’s mad…” Heather said nervously “don’t worry, that’s just how he talks,” Minho said wrapping an arm around her earning a glare from Taemin, “get some rest, it’s a bit of a long drive since we’re taking you to a private hospital,” Jonghyun said as his leg twitched involuntarily “fucking Hell!” he swore as a jolt of pain shot up and down from his toes to his spine. “Yeobo, try to get me a doctor while we’re there, I don’t know how much longer I can stand this pain,” “I’m sorry for swearing in front of you Heather, I hope you will forgive me,” Jonghyun says in bad English. “It’s ok, oppa,” Heather replies softly as she watches Jonghyun massage his leg.


	4. ON THE WAY TO THE DOCTOR

Key’s POV-  
As we hop into the van Onew tells Jjong to ride shotgun so he can have a talk with me. “What’s up hyung?” I ask knowing full well what he wants to talk about. “What did you mean by what you said earlier Key-ah?” “When I asked everyone if they have noticed how strange Jonghyun has been acting lately?” I answered quietly so Jonghyun won’t know that we’re talking about him, Onew nodded “well, what I meant is that he’s been more obsessed with skin-ship than usual, he almost always wants to practice even after midnight, and then just now he said that his mother is the nurse when mine actually is and he was unusually calm. Maybe when we get to the hospital, we can have the doctor take a look at his head as well.” I explain as I watch Jonghyun in deep thought wondering and worrying about him. “Now that you mention it… he hasn’t been acting like himself lately, he’s been more quiet and withdrawn. Do you think that this is a late mental reaction to the car accident?” Onew asks worriedly “I don’t know all I know is that he doesn’t sleep or if he does it with his eyes open. What about you Minho? Have you or Taemin noticed anything different about Jonghyun hyung?” I turn around to the youngest members that have Heather sandwiched between them, asleep. “I have Umma; I’ve tried picking fights with him about me stealing you away because you love me more than him and he just ruffles my hair and chuckles softly,” Taemin says sadly “I have too, hyung, whenever I gloat after beating him in a game he used to argue with me, now he just shakes his head and laughs softly, then leaves. I’ve tried talking to him about his change in attitude, but he doesn’t say anything to me and gives me a weird look.” Minho comments “what about you Manager hyung?” I risk asking as I turn to the front “same thing, I’ll go into details later.” He replied staring at me through the rearview mirror. “Hmm, I hope nothing is wrong with him,” I reply softly as I look back at him.   
-Jonghyun’s POV-  
I heard everything they said and I sigh I didn’t know that I was worrying them by appreciating the simple moments. I think I should talk to them as soon as I can. I stare at Kibum, and smile softly and stick my hand in my pant pocket, softly touching the tiny box I have there, ‘I hope Kibumie will like it.’ I think to myself as I look out the window remembering the past, all the things we went through, my near death experience, my now ex girlfriend, at the thought of her I sigh regretting ever dating her when I never had feelings for her, I’m glad she understood what I was going through and how I felt for Key, heck if it wasn’t for her I wouldn’t have gotten the courage to ask him out. I smile softly as I remember the day I confessed; it was about two or three years ago today and we covered it as fan service “salangae Key-ah, will you be my Yeobo?” I asked him as I blushed like an idiot and handed him a bouquet of roses. I laugh as I remember the look on Key’s face when I gave him the roses… “Jonghyun, are you ok?” Key asked interrupting my train of thought “I’m fine. Why?” “well you were laughing for no reason.” Key replied worriedly as I chuckle again “I was just remembering the look on your face the first time I gave you roses about three years ago at one of our comeback concerts today,” I reply as I turn around in my seat and smile fondly at the love of my life. “I can’t believe you remember that,” Key said shaking his head in amazement “how can I forget? It was the best day of my life.” I admit with a shy smile on my lips. “Whenever I ask you if you remember the day we got together, you say no, or that you forgot,” Key said with a bit of anger and hurt in his voice, “Yeobo, I didn’t know it upset you so much, I’m sorry” I tell him as I grip his hand in mine. “Hey hyung, by the time we get out of the hospital, Umma is going to be mine and not yours,” Taemin challenges “I hope not. It will make me sad if he chooses you over me.” I reply sadly. “Hey hyung, when we get home you want me to destroy you at Halo again?” Minho attempts to challenge “Minho-ah, we both know I’m not very good, but maybe you can teach me a few things,” I say with a smile as I face the front.  
-Onew’s POV-  
“Why do you always feel like you have to tease Jonghyun about your relationship with Key?” I asked in confusion after watching their interaction. “because its fun and I have nothing better to do,” Taemin replied “you can talk to Minho,” I suggested as I watch the couple next to me, but mainly Jonghyun. “Ugh! I don’t want to talk to him. He’s a jerk and a liar,” Taemin replied making me look at Minho and him in confusion “what do you mean he’s a liar?” I ask cautiously “it happened a long time ago and I don’t like talking about it,” he snaps quietly and looks out the window “Tae is this about the fight a couple of years ago,” I ask softly “Only because you are the oldest one in the dorm, I’ll answer your question. It’s a part of it yes, I won’t answer anything else about that day,” Taemin replies has he struggles to control his anger. “what did you do that day?” I mouthed to Minho who just shrugged “we were just talking, and then he started calling me a liar and arguing with me,” Minho said softly as he glances at Taemin and Heather. “Well, figure out how to fix it,” “What do you think I’ve been trying to do?! Every time I try to get him to talk about it, we always end up in an argument where he accuses me of lying and he doesn’t answer any of my questions,” Minho exclaimed as his eyes filled with tears “oh, quit being a baby, you know exactly what you did wrong, and I’m not going to forgive you until you apologize or actually go through with it,” Taemin said with a cold stare causing Minho to look away in shame “how long did you know?” Minho asked quietly “know what? You need to acknowledge what it is that I’m talking about,” Taemin said impatiently. Minho slowly turned to him and with a shaky breath replied “how long did you know that I was thinking about hurting myself?” Taemin’s eyes widened for a brief moment before returning to their cold stare “what are you talking about?” Minho removed a razor from his wallet “I’ve been thinking about it for a couple of months, maybe I should do as you say and go through with it, since I fail every time I try to apologize to you,” Minho said in a trance, before putting it away. “I’ve tried it with other things, but never used the razor. I think it will make me feel better and take away the pain I feel in my heart,” Minho continued still in a trance. “Minho…” Taemin whimpered softly reaching out to him before pulling back and looking away before tears began to form. “Minho, give me the razor now. No band mate of mine is going to self harm and as soon as we get home, I’m going to look through your things and make sure you don’t have anything else like this,” I said with finality. Minho reluctantly gave up the razor and shoved his hands in his pockets as he sulked. I opened my mouth to lecture Minho when Heather started waking up. “Oppas, what’s going on?” She asked wiping her eyes “why do you have a razor Onew oppa? Heather asked widening her eyes at the sight “don’t worry, it was on the floor so I had Minho pick it up and give it to me before someone got hurt,” I explained as I put it away. “Good idea oppa. How long was I asleep?” she asked softly before feeling the tension in the car “did something happen while I was out?” she asked worriedly “not much, Taeminnie and I proved to Key that Jonghyun is weirder than usual, and we found out why,” Minho paused for dramatic effect “it’s their third year anniversary,” Taemin exclaimed happily causing Heather to squeal and hug Key. “Congratulations, I’m happy for you!!!” Heather exclaimed happily quickly breaking the tension. “Yah, sit down, before you get hurt,” Key chided “arrasso oppa,” Heather replied as she took her seat. “Aish, traffic is terrible today, I’m glad you don’t have a life threatening injury, otherwise you might be dead,” manager hyung says attempting to be funny “hyung, you have a weird sense of humor,” Jonghyun deadpans making everyone laugh “well even though you have been acting weird lately, at least your jokes aren’t as bad as Onew hyung’s,” Key says with a smirk. I ignore him and watch Minho while Taemin and Heather talk amongst themselves. “Minho, what else have you tried to hurt yourself with?” I asked quietly “a lot of things hyung, from paper clips to empty pens,” “why? Is it because of Taemin’s attitude towards you?” “Not really, I’ve been having strange dreams and have said things that I don’t feel in real life, heck these thoughts and emotions don’t even cross my mind when I’m awake, but when I fall to sleep, everything important to me ends up meaning nothing and I don’t know why.” Minho said sadly “I wish I could help you out Minho,” I say as I begin to worry about the future of SHINee. “What kind of things do you say, think, and feel?” “I don’t remember what I say or who I’m talking to, as for everything else I don’t really want to talk about it. The things that happen in my dreams make my skin crawl and chills go up and down my spine,” Minho says with a shudder. “None of it will ever happen… right?” I ask anxiously “of course not hyung, I love you guys whether Taemin and I are fighting or not. Nothing will ever get me to leave,” Minho states with confidence. “There you go lying again. What are you, a compulsive liar or what?” Taemin snaps softly as Heather sleeps on his shoulder “What are you going on about now?” Minho replies “what are you going to do when Jessica tells you to leave us so you can be with her?” Taemin bites out “Taemin, what are you talking about? Jessica has a boyfriend and she’s never been interested in me,” “I wasn’t talking about her you idiot,” “Taemin, watch your language, there’s a lady present and I don’t mean Key for once,” I chide the maknae hoping to ease the tension and earning a glare from Key in the process “payback,” I whisper to him “whatever, it’s not like he’s going to respond,” Taemin bites back “yah, watch your attitude around me maknae. You may have your members wrapped around your finger, but you will not be talking back to your elders in my presence. Is that understood?” Manager hyung snaps “neh, Manager hyung,” Taemin replied sinking deeper into his seat. “Minho, what was he talking about?” “I wish I knew, maybe it would fix whatever happened between Taemin and I,” Minho replied as he glanced at Taemin before looking out the window.   
-Jonghyun’s POV-  
“Yeobo, what do you want to do for our anniversary?” I ask shyly messing with the box again “anything that is only us two, something romantic,” Bummie replies with a slight blush “would you like for me to make it a surprise?” “neh~ you know I love surprises,” he replies with a bright smile. “Arrasso, I’ll see what I can do,” I say pulling out my phone and creating a private group chat for me and the four leaders joining us later for lunch. (chat between Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yunho, Victoria, and Taeyeon)  
BlingBlingJjong: Hey, I have a favor to ask you guys,  
U-Know-Yunho: What’s up Jonghyun-ah?  
Taeyeonie: We’re on our way to the hospital did something else happen? Victoria-ah is practicing right now.   
Teukie: what’s happened dosaeng?   
BlingBlingJjong: Nothing else has happened Noona, I was wondering if I could take the spotlight away from the hyungs later on, I have an announcement I want to make, it’s a surprise for Key-ah.   
U-Know-Yunho: Ok, I don’t mind.   
Teukie: Me neither.   
Taeyeonie: Same. Our trainee got injured; we’re going to see if she’s ok. I’ll explain later.   
“We're here!” I announced as the van was put in park and I signed out of the private chat. Manager hyung got out first, making sure that they were alone. Onew and Minho soon followed so they could help the others out. Key and I came out first, before Taemin gently pushed heather out and into Key's arms. Once she was on her feet in-between us, we headed inside the hospital and waited for SNSD to arrive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling that this chapter is a mess, but I'm not sure. Anyways sorry about the late update, the internet was down.

“YAH, you all said you we're taking me to the doctor! Why am I at the hospital?!” Yelled, a very terrified, Heather, “Calm down Heather, the doctor we're taking you to, has an office in here.” Taemin smiled as he grabs her hand and holds it tightly to comfort her. After seeing her calm down, Taemin tipped his head so he was close to Heather's ear, causing her to gasp and blush. “I will never let anyone hurt you; I really like you a lot...” He whispered, before giving her a quick kiss on her cheek, and then her lips. “Really?” She asked; making sure what just happened was real. “Yup, I wouldn't have kissed you if I was lying.” Taemin reassured her with a bright eye smile. “Ahem...” Key cleared his throat suspiciously. “Nothing!” The couple replied in unison, giggling shortly afterwards and walking away into their own little space. Key raised an eyebrow as he started going into protective motherly diva mode. But before he could do anything, manager hyung ran ahead. “He's going to sign Heather in so the doctor can see her right away.” Onew explained, walking up to Key and blocking his view of Heather and Taemin. “I have never seen the hospital so packed before.” Onew exclaimed, before turning back to Key. “You think you have it bad?” Asked Onew, obviously knowing what's had the diva so riled up. Upon not receiving a response, he drew attention to Minho by continuing with “Look at Minho...” Key turned to see the pain the rapper was in. “Haven't you noticed that they aren't talking as much as they used to? Even though they sleep in the same room, they go to bed at different times, and they avoid each other and the only time they talk is when they’re arguing.” Jonghyun added in, with his arm wrapped around Key's shoulder. “Not to mention the “conversation” they were having last night,” Onew said “Yes, but I thought it was an argument that started it all…” Key replied, slightly confused. “It was, but then it became more serious, and I don't know how it happened...” Minho admitted in an upset tone. “Hey guys, what's going on?” Asked a stumbling Taemin, carrying Heather on his back. “Why is Heather on your back?!” Key asked worriedly, concerned of them both getting hurt. “I think I twisted my leg when I fainted... I tried to walk but it hurt, so Taemin offered to carry me.” Heather admitted, slightly embarrassed. “Let me take her Taemin, I don't want you to fall and hurt your handso...” Minho stopped, blushing furiously. “Fall and hurt yourself.” Minho corrected himself. Heather looked at Minho with her big brown eyes. “You have a crush on Taemin...” Minho blushed and ignored her comment and quickly placed her on his back, knowing that there weren’t any available seats for her. Heather leaned into Minho's ear. "Can we talk somewhere alone?” She asked shyly. “Sure, I'll walk you around for a bit. We'll be right back guys.” Minho said as he walked away before anyone could follow or object, or so he thought. Once Minho was out of sight, Taemin looked in their direction. “I'm going to wonder around too. If manager hyung comes out, call either me or Minho.” He adds before leaving, quickly catching up to the rapper, but hides as much as he could, until Heather turned her head and caught him. Taemin quickly put his finger to his lips, telling her to stay quiet about him being there. Once they were as far away as they could get from the members, Minho placed Heather down and sat on the floor next to her. “What happened with you and Taemin?” She asked once he was seated. “Nothing, why do you ask?” Minho replied in his deep voice, drenched in his flaming charisma which made Heather laugh. “I may not be from here, but I know when couples are having problems.” "Yah! We are not a couple!” Minho pouted, making her laugh again. “Then why are you avoiding each other?” Heather asked as Minho's frog-like eyes grew wider than they already are, and he blushed. “I see that I’m right.” Heather continued. “Well yes, I do have feelings for him, but he doesn't feel the same way.” Minho said with sadness in his voice that made Taemin’s eyes widen in shock. *replay ring-tone plays on Minho's phone* “Hey Key... Ok we'll be right there.” Minho spoke into the phone. “Key says Tiffany and the rest of SNSD are here, and that manager hyung is waiting for us so the doctor can see you.” Minho reported, standing up and offering his hand to Heather. “I want to try to walk...” Heather said as she got up and attempted to stand, when Taemin runs to them and pants from running, obviously faking so Minho didn't know about him spying.“Guys we have to go, manager hyung is losing his patience!” “She wants to try walking.” Minho said back, not making eye contact with the maknae. “Will you two please talk to each other?” Heather begged, attempting to stand on her own but fell and was caught by Taemin. “Let's go before the doctor gets mad.” Taemin suggested, putting Heather on Minho's back and practically running back to the other members. “Yah, Taemin, don't just run off like that!” Yelled Minho as he chased after the maknae; Minho panted as he placed Heather down on a seat. “Yah Taemin! I almost dropped her! Be careful next time when you take off running!” Minho scolded once he caught his breath. “Heather?” A nurse asked, and then continued when Heather nodded at her. “The doctor is ready to see you now.” “Key, will you and Taemin help me to the door please?” Heather asked as she struggled to get up. “I'm sorry for running away Heather,” Taemin says as he opened the door for Heather and Key. Minho watched as Heather disappeared into the office before looking at Taemin. The SNSD members couldn't help but to stare at the whole ordeal, not believing that they were completely ignored by their trainee and the two boys. “Did our trainee just ignore us?” Jessica asked with wide eyes “yeah, Minho-oppa and Taemin-ah did too,” Yuri replied “Wait here, Heather, I need to talk to the doctor,” Key tells her as he helps her sit on a chair in the office. “Dr. Lee, can you take a look at Jonghyun? He hasn’t been acting like himself lately,” Key asks “Sure do you want me to do it after I examine your friend, have me assign another doctor to him, or do you want to make an appointment?” “We’ll go ahead and have another doctor do it, thank you Dr. Lee,” Key says bowing before he walks out to let Jonghyun know.   
-Jonghyun’s POV-  
“Jjong, you will be meeting with a doctor, while Heather gets checked,” Key told me and then went back to Heather. I think I would be better off with a shrink than a physician. Oh well, anything to make the boys feel better about me. I sigh and take a seat as I wait for the unknown doctor ‘maybe it will be the same one that helped me with my leg’ I think to myself “Jonghyun, I’m not sure if it’s a pleasure to see you again or not,” Dr. Kwon said as he walked up to me “hello Dr.,” I bowed “I’m guessing that you’re going to be my doctor today,” I assumed as we started to walk to his office. “Yes, your friend, Kibum told Dr. Lee that your physical and mental attitudes have changed drastically towards certain things. Can you tell me if you have noticed anything different about yourself?” Dr. Kwon asked me, as we entered his office “yeah, I don’t take the simple things for granted anymore,” I replied “what do you mean by that Jonghyun?” “I mean that instead of arguing or getting mad about certain things, I just smile, shake my head, and brush it off. I honestly think that it will be easier if I speak to a psychiatrist or something” I explained. “I want to run some tests on you first and then we’ll see if you need a psychiatrist. Let me go prepare the room, and then I’ll call you in” Dr. Kwon said leading me to the lobby “doctor, will you check my leg as well? It has been eight months since the surgery and it still hurts when I put too much strain on it,” I explain as I massage my leg “Ok, after the CAT scan I’ll take some x-rays,” Doctor Kwon replied as he walked away, “What did the doctor tell you?” Manager hyung and Onew asked me as I entered the lobby “not much, he wants to do a CAT scan and take some x-rays of my leg,” I reply as I sit down not liking the fact that after eight months, my leg still isn’t 100%. I sigh softly “is your leg hurting again hyung?” Minho asked sitting by my side “not really, it feels more like I was running all over Korea without stopping, for a week,” I said as I massaged my left leg a bit more roughly. “Jonghyun-ah, don’t massage it too roughly, you don’t want to strain it anymore than it already is,” Onew said softly as he sat down on my other side. “I suppose. Where’s Taemin?” “he’s taking a walk,” Minho said bitterly “you should talk to him Minho,” I suggest “he doesn’t want to. I have tried for two years and all we end up doing is argue,” “you can always just make him listen, because I don’t know how much longer you two are going to be able to hide this fall out. The fans are getting suspicious” Onew said “I’ll see what I can do; with any luck I can use the fans against him. Thanks hyungs,” Minho said as he walked away “think they’ll kill each other?” I ask trying to lighten the mood “I doubt it,” Onew said as he walked away to mingle with the girls.  
-Minho’s POV-  
Where did that boy go? I ask myself turning another corner, I hope stalkers didn’t get to him, “Kai, you should’ve heard how sad he sounded, when I heard him and Heather talking about me. Yes I know, but we might be wrong, what if Minho~ I don’t always make excuses for him. I don’t know if I’m in love with him, even if I am it won’t matter he’s straight. Yeah ok I’ll talk to you later,” Taemin finished his conversation “how much did you hear?” Taemin asked without looking at me. Might as well grow a pair and talk to him. “Enough to know that you were eavesdropping on my talk with Heather,” I reply, cautiously taking a step forward “since you eavesdropped on my conversation, guess that makes us even,” Taemin bit out making me flinch “listen Taemin, whatever I did to make you hate me so much, I’m sorry,” “it’s not a true apology if you don’t know what you did wrong,” Taemin replied as he walked away “damn it Tae! I’m trying my hardest here, why do you hate me so much?” I exclaim grabbing his arm “WELL, IT ISN’T GOOD ENOUGH!” Taemin yells ignoring my question as he turns around and punches me so hard and sudden that I stumble back and let him go “Tae…” I whimper softly with tears filling my eyes as I hold my cheek. Our arguments have never gotten physical until last night “Leave me alone,” Taemin says with finality as he walks away and leaves me alone to cry “what did I do to hurt you this bad?” I hiccup softly and wipe away my tears, I can’t let the guys see me like this, I curl up as I cry harder “I’m so sorry, I just want to make things right and confess my feelings to you,” I whimper the last part out softly, hoping this is just a dream as I get up and stumble to the closest boys room to clean up ‘that’s going to leave a mark’ I tell myself as I look in the mirror.   
-Taemin’s POV-  
“Kai, you should’ve heard how sad he sounded, when I heard him and Heather talking about me,” I said into the phone “it might be because people are starting to notice that you’re not getting along. Don’t forget he’s a liar,” he replied “I know, but we might be wrong, what if Minho…” “Why do you always make excuses for him? Are you in love with him?” Kai interrupts “I don’t always make excuses for him. I don’t know if I’m in love with him, even if I am it won’t matter he’s straight,” “I got to go, manager hyung is calling,” Kai said “Yeah ok I’ll talk to you later,” I hung up and sighed quietly “how much did you hear?” I ask Minho without looking at him “Enough to know that you were eavesdropping on my talk with Heather,” he replied. I turn to look at him “since you eavesdropped on my conversation, guess that makes us even,” I bite out and make him flinch “listen Taemin, whatever I did to make you hate me so much, I’m sorry,” “it’s not a true apology if you don’t know what you did wrong,” I reply as I walk away “damn it Tae! I’m trying my hardest here, why do you hate me so much?” Minho exclaims grabbing my arm “WELL, IT ISN’T GOOD ENOUGH!” I yell ignoring his question as I turn around and punch him so hard and sudden that he stumbles back and lets me go “Tae…” Minho whimpers with tears filling his eyes as he held his cheek. My eyes widen in shock, our arguments have never gotten physical until last night “Leave me alone,” I say with finality as I walk away and leave Minho alone. “What did I do to hurt you this bad?” I hear him hiccup “you lied,” I mutter under my breath.


	6. THE DOCTOR’S OFFICE

Soon after Onew walks away, Dr. Kwon calls me to the lab room so they can run some tests on me. “What kind of tests are we doing,” I asked slightly nervous “don’t worry the tests will only require a CAT scan, the tests will examine your brain and your response to certain situations. Now here’s a gown, change into it and make sure you have nothing metal on or else the machine’s magnetic field will attempt to pull it out,” As Dr. Kwon explained the reason to remove my bling, I did as he said and changed. “What do I do now?” I asked turning to him “go lay down on the table, the tests in the chamber will consist of yes/no questions, what I want you to do for these questions is raise your hand for yes keep still for no. The questions without a choice are the ones that will test your response/reaction to situations. Now before we start, you might hear some high pitched sounds, they are perfectly normal just raise a hand if they start to hurt,” Dr. Kwon finished explaining as he walked away, a nurse I didn’t notice before, appeared and pushed the table I got on, slowly into the chamber a few minutes later the tests began. The exam was short, but it left me a bit disoriented “What happens now?” I asked gathering my bearings as I got dressed “now we wait for the results, which should take a few days, either way I’ll let you know when I get them,” Dr. Kwon said as he lead me to the x-ray machine. “Ok, left up your pant leg and lay down,” he said as he set up the equipment. After a few pictures I was lead back to the office while he examined the x-rays “I took a look at the x-rays and they show that you still have a bit of swelling in the nerves and tendons, other than that you are fine, I’ll write you a prescription for a topical cream that will soothe the pain” Dr. Kwon says as he wrote the prescription and sent me to the pharmacist before sending me on my way. “Key and Heather aren’t out yet?” I asked Onew who shook his head “No, I haven’t even seen Taemin or Minho. I hope they didn’t kill each other like you said,” he replies with worry in his voice, “we should look for them,” Onew continues after a moment of silence, I nod in agreement and we go our separate ways looking for Taemin and Minho.  
-Taemin’s POV-  
After the incident with Minho, I wondered around the hospital a bit longer before heading to the roof. I sigh as I look out into the open and, once again, replay the worse fight we’ve ever had. “What happened to us?” I ask myself softly ‘we used to be the closest members that weren’t dating; now I find myself getting closer to Onew hyung and Jonghyun hyung I can’t include Key hyung, since I was always close with him,’ I think to myself as I sit down on the edge of the roof. I sigh again as I feel a couple of tear drops fall from my eyes, I don’t bother wiping them away since I know they won’t stop. “I HATE THIS!!! I HATE WHAT WE HAVE BECOME!!” I shout out in anger, frustration, sadness, and I don’t know what else, “I just want us back to the way we were,” I finish in choked out sobs I have finally broken my stoic mask of indifference my true feelings are now out for the whole world to see. “What’s stopping you?” My hyung asks.  
-No one’s POV-  
With all the SHINee members going their own separate ways the girls and managers are at a loss. They know bits and pieces about the 2Min fight, but not enough to give out some much needed advice. “Unnie, do you think that SHINee hoobaes are going to break up?” Sunny asked their manager worriedly. “I don’t know girls, I honestly don’t know much about them, since I’m so busy with you nine, hopefully ten” Manager-nim replies glancing at the doctor’s office. “You think Heather-ah is going to be ok?” Tiffany asks Yoona “I hope so, it will be sad if she is no longer able to train before she actually got to train,” “Krystal-ah, you need to stop being a brat and act like a professional. I don’t care, you need to act your age and you sure as hell are not fourteen anymore so quit acting like it. DAMN IT KRYSTAL!!! IF YOU DON’T STOP THIS ATTITUDE OF YOURS I’M GOING TO TELL SOOMAN SUNBAE TO PUT YOU ON HAIATUS UNTIL YOU NO LONGER HAVE THIS ATTIUDE,” Jessica yelled before she hung up. “Sometimes I can’t believe I’m related to her,” she says turning around “who was she fighting with this time?” Yuri asked “she was fighting with everyone including F(x)’s manager oppa,” Jessica replied taking a seat next to Yoona and Tiffany “what was the fight about?” Taeyeon asked “about her “pathetic excuse of a cheap trainee consisting of American filth” as she has apparently taken to calling her. I don’t know why she is like this, I mean we were born in America, so does that also make us American filth, does she not like where we came from?” Jessica continued mumbling as she covered her face with her hands. The other members look at each other in worry then slowly walked to Jessica and gave her a group hug while whispering words of encouragement. “Thanks girls, I don’t know what I’d do without you all helping me out.  
**Meanwhile**  
“I might as well call Onew hyung to see if he has any concealing cream,” Minho sighs, pulling out his phone only to realize that it’s broken ‘great I must have landed on it when I fell’ he leans his head on the mirror softly banging it when the door opens “Minho-ah, are you in here?” Onew says poking his head through the door “neh hyung, do you have any concealing cream?” Minho replies lifting his head for a moment to turn to Onew who shook his head “ani, you should have called, I would have gotten some from one of the noonas,” Onew said walking in “how did it go with Taemin?” Minho turned his face so his hyung could see the damage Taemin had done to him. “Not too good hyung,” Minho sobbed softly trying to control his voice as fresh tears fell from his eyes “Omo Minho-ah, what happened?” Onew asked examining the bruise on Minho’s left cheek, “it got physical hyung, I was trying to get Taemin to listen to what I had to say, but he didn’t want to so he punched me, it caught me by surprise causing me to lose my balance and land on my phone, now it’s broken,” Minho explained as he showed Onew his phone. “Okay, I’ll call one of the noonas and have one of them bring you some cream and ice so it won’t swell,” Onew said pulling away from Minho so he can grab his phone “it’s too late for that hyung, it’s already swollen,” Minho replied as Onew spoke to one of the members. “Ok, Sooyoung noona is close by so she’s going to lend us her concealer,” Onew said “here you go, what happened?” Sooyoung asked appearing a few minutes later “is it ok?” Onew asked handing the cream to Minho who nodded. Onew walked out of the restroom and began explaining what happened.  
-On the other side of the building-  
“Where are those two brats?” Jonghyun mumbles to himself as he pulls out his phone to text Onew when he sees that he already has a message from the leader saying that he found Minho. ‘Good now I just need to find Taemin,’ Jonghyun says to himself as he walks around looking for anything that can lead him to the maknae when he hears shouting coming from the roof, following the voice he is sure it’s Taemin. When he reaches the door he hears the raw emotion coming from the maknae’s heart and soul when he says “I just want us back to the way we were,” Jonghyun walks in, softly closing the door and walks up to Taemin as he lets out everything he’s been holding back for that past couple of years. “What’s stopping you?” Jonghyun asks as he takes a seat on the ground next to him “h…hyung,” Taemin whimpers “what happened to you guys?” Jonghyun asks stroking Taemin’s hair “a lot hyung a lot and I don’t know how to fix it, I don’t even know what the fuck is going on anymore,” Taemin sniffles “watch your language,” Jonghyun chides softly as he stands up helping Taemin do the same. “Do you want to talk about it?” “I should, but I don’t want to,” Taemin says wiping his tears. They drop the subject and head back to the lobby. “Tae, we need to talk,” said Minho when he saw Jonghyun and Taemin.  
-Heather's POV-  
I sat down on the bed, Key right next to me for comfort. I naturally leaned towards his body, gaining warmth from him as he wrapped his arm around me. I was worried and embarrassed at the same time; not only had I fainted in front of my favorite band, but I may have also caused problems between Minho and Taemin. I knew about 2min, but I had no idea it was real. The doctor naturally spoke in Korean, making me turn to Key with pleading eyes. I knew some Korean, but I wasn’t yet fluent. “Can you tell him I fainted in the studio, and can barely walk?” Key smiled at me and nodded in agreement, talking fluent Korean to the doctor. They both had a conversation in Korean, occasionally nodding and shaking their heads. Eventually Key turned to me and smiled brightly. “Dr Lee Taeshin said that he will just do a quick examination and see where we go from there. Is that ok?” I nodded slowly and lay down on the bed, gulping down my fears of the hospital. I hated hospitals in general, and being in one in another part of the world wasn’t helping. Key kneeled down next to me and held my hand, smiling with encouragement as I looked back at him with fear. Everything seemed fine until the doctor touched a certain point in my ankle, making me suddenly sit up and yelp in pain. Tears quickly filled my eyes and fell down my cheek. Not only had I done some damage to my leg on my first day of training (not even from dancing), but I had also just embarrassed myself in front of my favorite band, and certainly ruined my chances of becoming part of Girls Generation. The doctor said something to Key, making him nod and put his arm around me. “It’s ok Heather, don’t worry ok? He just wants to do some x-rays and then bandage it up. I’ll carry you to the room.” “O-Okay...” I quickly rubbed the tears away from my eyes and put on a brave face. Key picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the room, earning a few concerned looks from my new band members and the guys. I snuggled into Key’s chest more when I noticed that Taemin and Minho weren’t there. I really hoped that they had gone off to talk things through. I hated to see them fight when I felt that it was my fault. If I hadn’t fainted, Taemin wouldn’t be worrying about me, and 2Min wouldn’t be going through this bad fallout.  
-Key’s POV-  
“It’s not your fault they’re mad at each other. Taemin and Minho have been acting like this for a couple of years, actually the only time they talk willingly is when they’re arguing,” I explained as I noticed Heather’s worry “nobody knows what happened between them except them.” I continued hopefully easing the guilt away. “Are you sure?” She asks, worry still in her voice “I’m positive, if any of us knew the reason behind their anger towards each other, we would have fixed it by now,” I tell her with determination “do you at least have some clue about why they’re arguing?” “We think it might be about a shirt that Taemin ruined by accident, but Minho isn’t that type of person and since Taemin was the one at fault he should be the one trying to make things right, but it’s the other way around. Minho doesn’t stay mad for this long if it’s about clothes, he’ll usually just go buy another one. Taemin on the other hand, we have never seen him mad or upset for this long. He’s usually the constant happiness in our lives, so if he’s mad at someone it means they screwed up badly. We’ve tried getting them to talk about it, Minho willingly tells us everything we need to know while Taemin gets very defensive about it, so whatever it is, it hurt Taemin so bad that when we’re not on camera or he’s not being forced to have a civil conversation with Minho, he has on a mask of indifference and completely ignores him.” I said explaining as much of the situation that I can understand “wow, that’s a lot of drama,” Heather said with wide eyes “you have no idea. There are times it gets so bad that I think to myself ‘there is no way any of this is real and if it is, then I need to ease up on the dramas’,” I laugh getting a soft laugh out of Heather as well.


	7. THE EXPLANATION

-Taemin's POV-  
“Fine, but I’m only doing this because Heather doesn’t want us to be fighting,” I sigh hoping the conversation ends quickly. I really don’t want to be near him any longer than necessary. I mean we haven’t been talking that much since our first argument. I still remember Minho talking in his sleep later that night... I shake my head quickly to get rid of that particular memory. “Minho, slow down, there's too many people and you're walking too fast that I can’t keep up!” I panted as I followed the giant up a few flights of stairs that headed to the roof of the hospital, oh great, what’s he going to do throw me off? He wants to talk to me, yet he moves too fast for me to be able to keep up, I sigh again wondering why I don’t just walk away now… Oh yeah Heather wants us to actually talk each other and not argue. As soon as we were on the roof, Minho turns to me with tears in his eyes and I automatically look away. “What do you want to talk about?” I asked; playing stupid while hiding my own tears from him, damn him and my feelings for him I chastise myself. “Why don't we talk about our argument that happened almost a year ago?” Minho asks, trying to keep his voice steady. I debate about it; I could say the usual ‘why talk about something that won’t change’, or ‘what for? It’s not like our relationship would get any better’, but instead I say “We can, but I don't remember what it was about.” I lie and the look I get makes me regret my words, I didn’t want to talk about it and bring up the bad memories that have haunted me every night for about a year. “Then why do you avoid me?” He asked. “I don't know...” I lie again, man I’m so full of lies today. I keep myself from looking at him, but Minho came closer and turned my head so I’m looking him in the eyes. “Tae, you know how I feel about you right?” Minho asked with our lips barely touching, his hands suddenly had a firm hold on my arms. What is he doing?! I thought he was straight, unless he swings both ways like I do… ‘no! bad Taemin, you can’t fall for someone that’s just going to leave you’ I chastise myself again and bring myself to the present where Minho is about to kiss me “M...Minho...” I stammered as I tried to get out of his grip but, before I could tell him to stop, he placed his soft lips firmly on mine with a passionate kiss that made my eyes grow wide like saucers and my heart beat faster. Oh god, I don’t want this to end, it feels too good to stop. I blink a couple of times as I regain my senses and pull away from him with tears in my eyes. “Why?” I asked as I touch my lips and allowed the tears to stream down my face. “Because I want you to know that I never stopped caring about you and I never stopped loving you.” Minho said with a small smile “if someone, that isn’t Soo-Man hyung, asked you to leave the group and forget about us completely, would you do it?” I asked as the bad memories enter my mind again “what?! Of course not, why would you even think of such things,” Minho answered with a relaxed smile that made me remember the main reason we fought, the moment when I fell out with him and my fear of losing him took over.  
***FLASHBACK***  
-Nobody’s POV-  
“Taemin, I really think we should work on your sense of fashion.” Key mentioned as he helped the maknae carry the drinks for dinner. “I don't see anything wrong with my fashion, since Jonghyun hyung is the one that helps me with my clothes.” replied Taemin as he walked carefully into the dining room. Key stopped and stared at him with wide eyes. “Yah, you let the puppy help you with your clothes?” He said in shock, quickly catching up to Taemin. “You do know that I'm the one that helps him pick out his clothes right?” Key asked quietly. But before Taemin can respond, Key yells at the sudden sight in the dining room. “YAH KIM JONGHYUN, LEAVE OUR LEADER ALONE!” Taemin looked at his hyungs, seeing Jonghyun holding the plate of chicken as far away from Onew as possible. “I’m only saving our dinner Key! It’s like he hasn’t eaten in a week!” Taemin laughed as he walked to the table, getting distracted by the scene. Unfortunately, he tripped over Onew who had stumbled back from being pushed by Jonghyun. Everyone went silent as Taemin crashed into Minho, spilling all the drinks on him. Minho looked at his ruined shirt, before glaring at Taemin in anger. “This is my favorite shirt and it’s ruined! Taemin watch where you’re going!” Feeling guilty and scared of his angry hyung, Taemin quickly ran away without even apologizing. Minho quickly got up from the chair and followed Taemin, leaving everyone in silence. Jonghyun slowly leaned into Key’s ear. “Yah, I heard what you told Taemin. I know something about fashion too you know!” “Jjongie you wanted to wear a ripped and faded shirt to a staff meeting last week!” Key criticized, rolling his eyes. ‘Cue the Jongkey bickering...' Onew thought to himself, quietly eating the chicken that Jonghyun placed on the table and watching Jonghyun arguing about fashion with Key. Minho quietly walked into the room he shared with Taemin and instantly heard the boy sobbing. He turned on the lights, clearing his throat to get Taemin’s attention. “M-Minho,” Taemin stuttered, wiping his eyes. “I-I'm...s-so...sorry...” Taemin cries loudly, making Minho's eyes soften at the pained state of his friend. The rapper slowly walked to Taemin, raising his hand to side hug him, but Taemin quickly moved away in fear. “P-Please don't h-hit me!” Taemin hiccupped, unknowingly stunning the tall rapper. “I would never hit you Taemin; I was going to hug you.” Minho replied, trying to get closer to the scared idol. “You’re a liar!” Taemin shouted as he wiped away his tears. Minho looked at him shocked and hurt because out of everyone Taemin knows better than to accuse him of lying; because he would never do it. “Taemin you know I would never lie to you.” Minho tried to reassure him, all anger gone from his voice. “How do I know that? Every day you tell me that you care about me. But every night you say different in your sleep!” Taemin screamed with tears in his eyes. Everyone knew that it was hard to get the maknae to voice his opinions let alone his feelings, since this was the first time he had spoken about his feelings since they were grouped together. “What are you talking about?” Minho asked with a raised eyebrow in confusion. “Nothing, just forget it you'll just deny it anyway...” Taemin replied, walking to his bed. “Taemin please tell me what's bothering you and what you are talking about.” Minho pleaded. “No, just leave me alone...” Taemin muttered in sadness. “You ruined my favorite shirt.” Minho says taking it off carefully, so he wouldn’t make it worse than it already was. 'It was one of a kind and very special to me, but it's nothing compared to losing a friend like you.' Minho adds, trying to reassure Taemin. “How can it be your favorite shirt if this is the first time you wore it?” Taemin asks examining the black shirt that had “Original Captain Charisma” printed with a picture of Minho underneath, but now the picture was peeled off thanks to the high acidic and sugary drinks. “It's my favorite because someone that I care about deeply gave it to me a few years ago for my birthday; I just never had a chance to wear it until today.” Minho admitted. “If you say so...” Taemin scoffed obviously jealous of the cool shirt Minho had been given. “Yah, are you jealous?” Minho asked trying his best not to laugh at the fact that Taemin was jealous of himself, he’d just obviously forgotten that he was the one to give Minho the shirt. “I wonder how much acid was in those drinks...” Taemin sighed while Minho looked for another shirt. “The picture was an iron-on so it wasn't really the acid of the drinks, but how much of the liquid there was that destroyed it.” Minho replied putting on another shirt. 'Seems like everything is going to be ok...' Minho thought to himself, but was very mistaken. “Who's Jessica?” Taemin asked, knowing she wasn’t a member of SNSD because that Jessica has a boyfriend. “Someone I knew before I became a part of SHINee. Why?” Minho replied feeling uneasy. “You always say her name in your sleep and lately you've been telling her that...” Taemin tried to hide his tears as he trailed off. Minho was quick to notice Taemin’s saddened expression. “You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Try to get some sleep. Even though you didn't eat, I’m sure Key will make you something later.” Taemin simply nodded as he curled up on his bed. Later that night, Taemin awoke to hear Minho talking in his sleep again. “I will gladly forget about them if it means that I can be with you Jessica... You’re more important to me than anything...” Taemin suddenly felt sick, as if his heart was suddenly pierced with a needle. After that, he had cried every night and argued with Minho ever since.   
-Taemin’s POV-  
“I knew you were a liar,” I mumbled as I slowly started to remember everything that happened two years ago. Minho stared at me in shock as I looked him in the eye “what do you mean you knew I was a liar? I have never lied to you,” Minho said softly as I moved further away from him. “Tell me about Jessica then, you’re supposed childhood friend,” I demanded as tears threatened to fall again. “What about her? She was just a friend I knew before I knew you and the others. There’s nothing special about her,” Minho said calmly “really? Then why do you talk to her in your sleep every night and tell her that she’s more important to you than anything else and that you’d forget us if it meant you and her will have a chance to be together?” I asked angrily  
-Minho’s POV-  
When I saw Taemin thinking hard, I knew that he had remembered why we argued, but when he called me a liar and started asking questions about Jessica, I knew I was in trouble. “How did you find out about that particular dream,” I asked completely ashamed of myself for every single damn thing that I did and said in that recurring dream “you talk in your sleep every single night, but two years ago, the same day we argued, you had this particular dream and I want to know why?” Taemin asked while he looked at me, not with anger, but with the pain he has been bottling up for the past two years. “Do you remember what started the argument Taemin?” I asked ignoring his initial question. “Yeah... I ruined your favorite shirt.” he replied sadly. Seems like my plan worked “Do you know why it was my favorite shirt?” I asked, biting my lip in worry. “Because someone gave it to you for your birthday...” Taemin replied bitterly. “But I remember that I had given you a shirt on your birthday, and you never wore it!” he spat as he looked away in a sulk. I chuckled softly, his innocence was too adorable. “Yah, what's so funny?” Taemin asked with tears in his eyes. I looked at him surprised with his sudden tears. “I'm sorry Taemin; I didn't know that not wearing the shirt would hurt you so much.” I said as I looked down out of shame for hurting the one I cared for, ‘I think I should answer his questions now before I get him too upset’ I thought to myself. “Listen Tae, what you asked earlier, when I had that dream, I was hurting and I thought you hated me. Taemin I didn’t want to lose you, but after that day you changed and I figured that if she ever really did ask me that I would leave because I felt like you were just tolerating me.” I explain the truth “Minho, I was only like that because I was hurting and I figured that since you had already decided to leave there was no point in me showing you how I feel.” Taemin replied “you know Tae, if it makes you feel any better; the shirt that was ruined was the one you gave me...” As soon as the words left my mouth, I knew he would feel bad or worse than he already did, “what?!” Taemin exclaimed as he ran off the roof with tears in his eyes. I didn't expect him to runaway like he did. “Ah crap... Taemin come back please, it’s nothing for you to be upset about, trust me,” I called out as I ran after him “Taemin please don’t get hurt,” I whisper softly as I try to catch up to him and hopefully calm him down before we get back to the other members, SNSD, and Manager hyung. I sigh as I think of all the questions that will be thrown at us, specifically me and I can already hear the teasing from the girls, hopefully Jonghyun hyung’s strangeness will keep them at bay. I can hear Taemin crying, I hope he’s ok.


	8. TAEMIN AND HEATHER’S POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what the hell I'm doing, but I feel like this story is all over the place.

-Taemin’s POV-  
I was hurt and relieved when Minho explained his dreams. I didn’t know that I made him feel as bad as I felt. I wiped my eyes as I heard him call out to me, I wanted to stop, but knowing that the ruined shirt was the one I gave him, made me run faster. I just can’t wrap my head around the fact that not only had I ruined the first gift I ever gave him, but I created the issue that ruined our friendship. I heard Minho's quick footsteps close behind me as I felt more tears build up in my eyes. Right now I just wanted to hide behind either Key Umma or Jonghyun Appa. Even though I'm 20, I just wanted to turn into a kid again, and hide behind my parents whenever something bad happened. "Yah, Taemin wait up!” Minho continued to chase me, begging me to stop and talk to him, but I only ran faster. It felt like I was running for hours, until I finally bumped into someone, making me stumble backwards. “Sorry, that’s my fault.” I bowed and turned to leave when a pair of strong hands stopped me. I wanted to shake them away, but a friendly voice convinced me otherwise. “Hang on a second Tae, what's going on? What happened between you and Minho?” I looked up to see Jonghyun gently holding onto my arms, his eyes were full of worry. “H...He...” It took me a while to register everything that had happened, so I ended up saying the first thing that came to my mind. “Minho kissed me!” Everyone stopped talking and stared at him behind me, making the giant stop dead in his tracks and blush a very deep shade of red. “Minho oppa, did you really kiss him?” Tiffany asked, but Minho just looked away embarrassed. “Minho oppa?” Sunny probed as she stepped closer to the tall rapper, grabbing his face gently to force him to look at her. “Y-Yes I did...” He stammered. Jessica turned to me and raised her eyebrow with a cheeky grin. “So Taemin, did you like it?” Everyone turned to face me, making me blush uncontrollably. “Yes...But I also enjoyed kissing Heather.” Before I could realize what I had just said, I was getting bombarded by never ending questions. “Easy guys, how can he answer your questions if you all are asking them too fast, and at the same time?” Jonghyun said, slowly hiding me from their view.  
-Jonghyun’s POV-  
“Hey Jonghyun, I thought you were the babo of the group?” Teased Yoona, making the others laugh. “She has a point! Who are you, and what have you done to Kim Jonghyun!” Yuri joined in with the teasing, holding in her laughter. “Yah, don’t make me set the diva on you, and I can be smart if I want to!” I retorted. Gosh, am I really that different than how I used to be? “Besides if it wasn't for us, who knows what would have happened to Heather!” I continued, making the SNSD members look at each other and bow their heads in apology.  
-Taemin’s POV-  
“Did you really like the kiss Tae?” Minho asked me in curiosity. I quickly turned away in an attempt to hide my ever reddening face, but eventually I gave up and looked at him. I smiled and nodded once, admitting that I liked it. The look on Minho's face was priceless and made me so happy, but then I remembered the girl I have a crush on, the one girl that looked up to me; Heather...  
-Minho’s POV-  
“Taemin, you’re thinking about Heather right now… aren’t you?” I ask attempting to hide my sadness and silently thanking Jonghyun for acting so weird lately “yes, I really like her Minho, but I have feelings for you too,” “Tae, let’s go somewhere a bit more private so we can talk,” I reply as I grab his hand and drag him to an empty hallway. “Taemin, I’ve wanted to do this to you for a very long time…” I say nervously as I stop in the middle of the hallway while Taemin leans on the wall. “Do what?” Taemin says as he watches me with his big innocent eyes, which causes me to swallow my nerves and walk towards him. “Tae, I… I think I am in love with you,” I say before I wrap my arms around his waist tightly and press my lips softly yet firmly on his, kissing him with all the love and passion that I can muster.  
-No one’s POV-  
Unbeknownst to the 2min couple, a certain leader and dino are watching with shocked expressions as they watch the interaction between the two members “should we really be watching them hyung?” Jonghyun whispered “Of course, we need to make sure they don’t get into any trouble and that they don’t get caught by fans,” Onew replied. “M…Minho~” Taemin moaned softly “mmm~” Minho moans as he licks the boy’s lips gaining access to his mouth. After a while the boys step away from each other gasping for air “Minho… Why? If anybody saw us we might get in trouble,” Taemin said in slight panic as he touched his swollen lips still surprised by the recent make out session “Tae, I don’t care as long as I’m with you I’m happy,” Minho replied as he pulls Taemin close and begins kissing his neck when the sound of muffled voices reaches Taemin’s ears “M…Minho… s…stop” Taemin whimpers as he gently pushes Minho away “what is it Tae?” “I heard voices; I think we should go back…” Taemin said in slight panic “we’ll be fine don’t worry.” Minho says as he goes back to kissing Taemin’s neck softly sucking, licking, and biting it quickly turning Taemin into a moaning mess before kissing and sucking on his lips. “Minho if you don’t let him go Key is going to be pissed,” Jonghyun and Onew said at the same time surprising the maknaes “I told you I heard voices,” Taemin said as he hid himself behind the tall member making Jonghyun chuckle softly at the sight of the boys “Jonghyun we should go back before the others begin to get suspicious if they aren’t already,” Onew says walking way with the other three in tow. “Arrasso, hyung, hey Minho… I think you sucked on Taemin’s neck a little too hard.” Jonghyun states as he points to a light red mark on his neck causing Minho to examine the maknae’s neck closely before chuckling sheepishly “Minahae Taemin-ah,” “why are you apologizing hyung?” Taemin asked clueless since he kept thinking back to the make out session “l…look at your reflection in the window,” Minho replied nervously as Taemin stopped to look in the window “Yah! Minho!!! I told you to stop!! Now everyone is going to see this and ask questions and….” Taemin began as he quickly became panicked and started mumbling. “Calm down Taemin, I’ll explain it to Key and ask the noonas if you can borrow some of their consealer cream,” Minho said in an attempt to get Taemin to relax.  
-Heather’s POV-  
I waited in the office after having the x-ray. It wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be, but I think that was because I had my mind occupied with something else... or someone else. Key was rubbing my back to keep me calm, promising that he’d cook for me to make me feel better after we got out of the hospital. “I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about Heather.” Key spoke up, breaking the long silence. “Yeah...” I replied back, not paying full attention to my oppa. “We’ve all hurt our ankles at some point. Onew and Jonghyun are the worst for it. I’m sure you’ll be up and bouncing around again in no time.” Key smiled at me and hugged me, allowing me to rest my head in his warm chest. “Key...” I quickly bit my lip, regretting saying anything. Key looked at me, waiting for me to continue. “Can I talk to you about~” “Talk to me about Taemin?” Key interrupted, catching me off guard. I looked down in embarrassment; I should have known that we were so obvious. Maybe that’s why Minho seemed so bothered before. “Taemin is a very nice guy, and he seems to be warming up to you pretty well. He’s normally very shy around girls.” I blushed slightly, feeling giddy about a guy liking me back. I’d never had a guy like me before, and having Lee Taemin being my first made me the luckiest girl on earth. “I thought moving here was going to be really hard., but now that I’ve met you guys I feel so much better.” The doctor suddenly came into the room, making me wince in slight fear, wrapping my arms around Key’s torso tightly. Key laughed and rubbed my back again, before starting another conversation with Dr Lee Taeshin. Key sighed in relief, making me feel better about my injury. Key tapped my head, making me look at him in his motherly eyes. “It’s good news. You sprained your ankle badly~” “You call that good news?!” “But it can be healed if you just rest and stay off it for a while.” Key finished, smiling as the doctor knelt down and took off my shoe and sock to bandage my ankle. I flinched for a second, worried about any pain that could suddenly appear, but Key held my hand and watched the doctor carefully as he bandaged up my ankle securely. After the doctor was happy with his work, he handed the shoe and sock to Key, who gladly took them, and took a pair of crutches from his cupboard. “I have to stay on crutches?” I gulped as they both nodded; how was I supposed to practice dancing when I wasn’t able to walk by myself? The doctor left again, probably to tell the others about my condition. Key gave me a nudge on the arm, giving me an encouraging grin. “Don’t worry; you’ll only need to use them for a few days. Until then, I’ll make sure that you’re always looked after, I’m sure Taemin would thank me for that.” I laughed and blushed at Key’s comment, hoping that it was true. “So tell me Heather... How does it feel to be crushing on a guy that can look like a very convincing girl with a wig and dress?”  
-Key’s POV-  
“Well?” I chuckled at the sight of Heather's shyness all of a sudden, “It's strange in a good way. I have never had a boy like me before,” Heather replied as I look at her in disbelief “you have got to be kidding me!” “You are beautiful with brown/hazel frog-like eyes like Minho and long brown hair like Jessica,” I stated “thank you,” she blushes and attempts to stand with the crutches. I wrap my arm around her waist to insure she doesn't fall and we walk out of the room and to the members.  
-No one’s POV-  
Dr. Lee walks towards the singers and their manager “I have good news, Heather has sustained a bad sprained ankle and as long as she stays off the leg and uses the crutches she will be just fine. She should be healed in about a week,” the manager and the members bow to the doctor as Key and Heather come into view “So,” says Jessica walking up to Heather “we heard from a little birdie that you and Taemin kissed,” said Yuri from behind Jessica. Key cocked an eyebrow as he turned to Heather “so that was the nothing I saw on our way in,” he states slightly annoyed “Umma!” screams Taemin as he ran to Key and Heather “you'll never guess what happened while you two were gone,” Jonghyun said gently hugging Heather and Key “what?” Heather replied curiously “well~” Jonghyun began “Minho and I resolved our differences,” interrupted Taemin rather quickly as he turned and silently pleaded with Jonghyun to not say anything. Jonghyun ignored him and announced “and they sealed it with a kiss,” Heather's eye went wide “so 2Min is as real as Jongkey,” she mumbled sadly “nope, Jongkey is a real couple while Taemin and I just act it,” stated Minho as he tried to hide his heartache “not really, I do admit that I feel for Minho, but I also feel for you,” Taemin said looking into Heather's sad eyes while noticing the sadness etched in Minho's. “Yah, Taemin, you’re not in a drama, so don’t make love triangles,” Yoona said making them blush “I’m not trying to start a love triangle noona, I just don’t know who I want to be with or even if either of them feel the same way about me,” Taemin replied not making contact with anyone, Heather and Minho looked at each other and then at Taemin. “I think I speak for the both of us when I say that we will accept whomever you choose, because to us you’re happiness is what matters the most,” Minho said softly as he placed a hand on Taemin’s shoulder. “Minho’s right Taemin,” Heather said as she mimicked Minho’s movements.


	9. Meeting the SM groups

“OK, let's go back to SM,” says the manager. On the way out Jonghyun and Key start to bicker about something or other “are they always like this?” Heather asked no one in particular as she watched them argue and every now and then hear them insult each other “sometimes they can be worse,” replied Minho making a face at the couple. “yeah, I remember one time they got into a huge argument because Key didn't pay attention to Jonghyun so when he did the same to Key, not only did they almost break up, but they also accused each other of cheating and never loving them,” Taemin stated sadly putting his head on Heather's shoulder as Key runs away from Jonghyun until he reaches the manager and assists in opening the door allowing Minho to help Heather with her crutches as Taemin helps her get on and Jonghyun helps Minho fix the crutches in the back of the van. The manager sat in the driver's seat while Onew sat in the passenger seat, Key, Heather, and Taemin sat in the front row and Minho and Jonghyun sat in the back. “Yah, why aren't you with Key?” Minho whispered in Jonghyun's ear “because he's a jerk and he doesn't love me,” Key replied angrily “Yah! That's not true! I love you more than you will ever know or understand,” Jonghyun defended as he hid his tears and gripped the box in his pocket tightly “lies! If you did love me you wouldn't be so jealous about me being with~” “shh,” Heather interrupted and pointed to Taemin who was snoring lightly and leaning on her shoulder “Thank you Heather,” Onew said gratefully as they came to a stop in front of the entertainment building. Almost before the van came to a complete stop, Jonghyun jumped out and ran into the building causing everyone to call out to him. Heather nudged Taemin awake “hmm?” “Yah, Taemin,” yelled Kai as he ran out of the building with almost the rest of EXO with him.  
-Jonghyun's POV-  
“Lies! If you loved me you wouldn't be so jealous about me being with...” those words kept running through my mind as I ran away from him as tears of anger and sadness stung my eyes. “Jonghyun,” I heard my name being called but I didn't want to stop I just kept on running all the way to the roof. Where I plopped down on the ground and cried I don't even remember the argument, I just remember teasing Key about always being with Woohyun and as I remember the last words he told me I hear someone open the door and walk onto the roof, I didn't bother to turn when I heard them say my name. I didn't even register whether the voice is a male or female I just cried until I felt a pair of hands pull me into a hug, then I just bawled my eyes out like a little kid “there, there everything will be ok, let's have a seat and tell me what happened,” says a familiar male voice, I look up to see Kibum from Super Junior, and my secret ex boyfriend that still has feelings for me, I blush as I pull away from him but he just pulls me to him and dries my tears “tell me what happened Jjongie,” he says as I turn away from him “Don't call me that, and it's nothing I just want to be alone,” I say, still not looking at him “yah, why can't I call you Jjongie? I always used to call you that, and don't give me that bull I know something's bothering you, it's the only reason you come up here,” he states “you're right something is bothering me... you calling me Jjongie. Only Key can call me that, you only started calling me that because you heard him say it, now leave me alone,” I say harshly and get up to walk away, but he grabs me by my wrist and pulls me into his embrace once again “I'm trying to help you, so why won't you let me?” he “asks” as his lips get closer to mine I move my head and try to pull away when I hear someone growl “GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY JJONG!” I look towards the door and find Key there pissed off and ready to kill someone, Kibum only tightens his grip on me until someone grabs him and pulls him off of me. At this point I just run to Key and hold on to him for dear life.  
-Key's POV-  
“You know Key, I have never seen Jonghyun this upset, you should go talk to him. I'll go with you if you want me to,” Minho tells me as we stare at Jonghyun limping away from us as fast as he can, “I guess I was a little hard on him...” I say as I hop out of the vehicle once Heather gets her crutches from Minho and we head to the building. As we walk in I grab Minho's arm and lead him to the roof where I know Jonghyun is. As we walk towards the stairway Minho and I look to the top and notice a figure open the door, and upon the door being opened we heard loud cries like someone had just had their heart ripped out of their chest “Jjong,” I mumbled as I quietly walked to the roof with Minho close behind. “Tell me what happened Jjongie,” I recognized the voice immediately “Kibum, Jonghyun's ex,” I mouthed to a confused looking Minho as we hear their conversation we get closer till we're peeking through the door just in time to see Kibum attempting to kiss Jonghyun which snaps at my last nerve and I burst onto the roof top yelling/growling which turns Jonghyun's head towards me as I notice Kibum tighten his grip on him I'm about to attack when Minho steps in and literally pulls them apart “stay away from Jonghyun,” he says coldly as Jonghyun holds on to me for dear life with tears streaming through his eyes, we stay like this until we are alone and then he just breaks down, so I just shh him and rub his back while whispering sweet things into his ears as I stroke his hair with one hand and pick up a box from the floor with the other. I gasped in shock as I open it to reveal two rings “Jonghyun, what are these?” I asked helping him sit up as he calmed down “couple rings, I got them for our anniversary. I was going to give them to you when we went to lunch,” Jonghyun said still a bit hurt “oh, Jjong, they’re beautiful,” I exclaimed hugging him “I’m glad you like them, yours is the locket,” Jonghyun replied slightly moving away from me and placing said ring on my finger as I place the other ring on his soon after. “They’re beautiful, and I’m sorry” I state examining the rings and Jonghyun’s soft yet sad smile. “Me too,”  
-Minho's POV-  
As I dragged Kibum away from the roof-top, he kept yelling for me to let him go which I did once I saw Leeteuk hyung with some of the Super Junior hyungs close behind and walking towards me. “What did he do that you feel like you had to deliver him to us?” asked Leeteuk before I could answer they saw Key come down attempting to hide Jonghyun from Kibum's view which failed but I covered for them perfectly Yesung just raised an eyebrow and I mouthed “Jonghyun” they all just looked at me then the couple then to Kibum and back to me. That went on for a couple of minutes until they knocked Kibum hard on the head “Yah! We told you to play nice and befriend Jonghyun not try to get him back, Heather-ah also told you to behave!” Leeteuk said while the others just scolded him except for Kyuhun, he just shook his head and ran to my hyungs to apologize for the babo. As for me once he apologized for his stupidity I left to join my hyungs. “Minho-ah, wait up,” I turned towards group “what's up?” “We heard that you guys went to the hospital~” began Yesung “yeah, so, what happened?” Kangin interrupted “not much, one of the new SM trainees fainted after practicing with us for a while. You guys want to meet her?” “Kibum and I already met her, so you guys can go on ahead we'll catch up” Leeteuk said as he left in the other direction with Kibum while we walked to my members.  
-Taemin's POV-  
After Heather woke me up and Kai dragged me to the lobby inside the building, I started getting bombarded with questions from the members of EXO and Super Junior “hey guys sorry we're... late...” Jessica said hesitantly as she observed the scene in front of her: since the lobby is big enough to fit hundreds of people without anyone feeling like they're being suffocated, there were four different groups surrounding me and a new trainee with a couple comforting each other for some reason while Onew and manager hyung try to give us some breathing room then everything went quiet when a noona yelled “yah, what is going on here?!” I turned to see that it was Yuri “you're scaring our trainee Heather,” Yoona said as she walked towards us and explained the situation to everyone as Minho walked over with the rest of Super Junior except for Leeteuk and Kibum. “Yah, where are Leeteuk and Kibum?” asked Eunhyuk, Donghae whispered in his ear and he just shook his head and said “that explains them,” referring to the Jongkey couple. “Hey Jessica unnie, check out our new trainee,” called out Victoria as she gently pushes a girl also shorter than Jonghyun with big dark brown eyes, a scar on her right eyebrow, long wavy brown hair tied up in a braid and small glasses on. “Her name is Yvette, she's not from here so she doesn't know much Korean,” she continued “say hi Yvette,” Yvette just smiled weakly as she attempted to sit in a corner far away from us; but before she could get there, she tripped over nothing and fell on her face “looks like we have another Onew guys…” Jonghyun sighed as he watches Yvette stand up and continue walking like nothing happen. “sorry about that, she's a little shy,” replied Luna before setting her eyes on her boyfriend Onew “she also has a fear of crowds, plus she can't really communicate with us she is an American after all,” said Krystal rudely “if she has a fear of crowds what is she doing trying to become a singer?” asked Minho ignoring the rude comment, but notices Yvette giving Krystal the evil eye. “Krystal! You do know that she can tell you’re insulting her just by listening to the tone of your voice right? Amber said discreetly pointing at Yvette’s pissed off face in the corner, Krystal glanced at Yvette briefly “I don’t care.” That one sentence caused an argument with the other members “Yah! Did you say American?!” Kris and Luhan asked quickly ignoring the argument “Yes. Yvette wants to be a singer because it’s one of her lifelong dreams,” Amber replied before the boys took off running in Yvette's direction. “Yah, Kris, Luhan if you run at her like that you’re going to scare her!!!” yelled Amber as she ran after the hyper active boys ‘I wonder why Kris hyung didn’t react that way with Heather’ I thought  
-Yvette's POV-  
After meeting my idols, I was star struck as I smiled weakly and attempted to walk to the furthest corner I could find, unfortunately I fell as I reached the corner and before I could plug my earphones in and start jamming to some random K-Pop song, I heard Krystal’s tone of voice and me being the nice person I am I let her snobby attitude slide by just giving her the evil eye. I began singing quietly at first, but when my favorite songs played, I just got up and began singing and dancing like nobody was watching, I didn't stop until my K-Pop gave way to American music which was when I looked up to see Amber, Luhan, and Kris run towards me which really freaked me out so I ran and hid behind the tallest person I could find which was Minho. The boys just looked at me with wide eyes as I hid behind the human frog, whose eye widen in surprise, and chuckled “we're not going to hurt you,” Luhan said getting closer “yeah, we know English so you can talk to us, Key, Minho, Taemin, Kai, and Henry know English as well,” Kris said in English. I stepped away from Minho, bowed and said “hello” “let's go for lunch,” says Leeteuk from out of nowhere making me jump in surprise. “Ah~ Leeteuk oppa, come meet the newest members of the group,” “how are you doing Heather?” Leeteuk interrupted “this is Yvette,” Victoria said pointing to me hinting for me to bow which I did the full 90 degrees. “Yvette is from America” Victoria continued as I quietly walked away from them “I hate being surrounded by people, stupid therapist,” I mumble as I overhear Kris and Luhan ask if their group can have lunch with them. I just keep mumbling to myself while everybody else catches up with each other. “Are you ok? You keep mumbling to yourself,” Minho asks as he somehow leads me outside to the cars, “yeah I’m fine,” I reply “are you sure? I heard some of your mumbling, want to talk about it?” Minho asks, “No, not really,” I reply taking in my surroundings.


	10. Going to Songjugheon

-Yvette’s POV-  
As I crawled into a random car of the only four groups there I heard someone say “TVXQ went on ahead,” as they came closer I put my earphones on and begin listening to my iPod until I get tapped on the shoulder; I pull out a earphone just to be told “will it be ok if I sit in the back with you and Minho since Heather is going to be with her group and F(x) wants you to get to know us better and~” Kai said “Onew went to be with Luna didn't he?” I asked and Kai just nods as I watch Key and Jonghyun get in the front with Taemin, Kai, Minho, and myself in the back. I automatically put my earphones back in and start singing to my favorite songs and as soon as the last one ends the car stops and everyone gets out, I'm about to jump out when Minho held out his hand and helped me out before closing the door. “What made you decide to move here instead of staying in America?” Minho asked me with Taemin by his side “Is that a hickey on Taemin’s neck?” I asked completely ignoring his question, “I'll answer yours if you answer mine,” he replied “ok, I came because the view is very beautiful at night unlike in America where the only way you can see the sky is if you have a telescope because of all the bright lights,” I say looking up at the black sky with so many stars and a full moon that makes me howl which I did. “You're turn Keroro,” I say acting like nothing happened, and stare at him in anticipation “Yah! I’m not a frog. I got a little carried away earlier,” he says giving me a wink, I turn away and blush. “I heard a wolf! Did you see it or which way it went?” “Kris that was me, even when I was in America I would howl at the moon…” I reply as I walk towards the Korean restaurant and stand beside Onew and Jongkey “what does the restaurant say?” I asked nobody in particular “‘Songjugheon’ it’s one of the best restaurants in Seoul,” said a very handsome man with silver hair and pierced ears. He was dressed in a waiter’s uniform, but what shocked me was how pale he was. His skin was so fair that if he was in America, people would think he was sick… “Excuse me, are you ok?” “Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine,” I replied shakily as I look back at the restaurant he chuckles and holds out his hand “my name is Hyunseung, Jang Hyunseung, I’m a waiter here,” “hi, my name is Yvette and~” “Hey Hyunseung! Think we can get the private room TVXQ should already be here, but I don’t think they got the room,” interrupted Leeteuk as the other members began to join us. “I just got here so let me go clock in and get right on that. Taemin, Gikwang should be popping in sometime tonight would you like to see him?” Hyunseung says as he walks away “Yeah!” “Who’s Gikwang, Taeminnie?” I asked shyly “his brother. Taemin-ah is a little shy around women” Minho replied “Oh is he nice?” “Yeah, he is.” Yah! Kyuhun leave the American alone!” Leeteuk yelled “huh?” I turned around only to see the self proclaimed Evil Maknae Kyuhun’s face a few centimeters away from mine and he’s poking my shoulder “yah~ don’t be poking strangers, oppa.” I pout nipping at his nose “OMO!!! YVETTE KNOWS AEGYO!!!!” Minho yelled “yeah and she just bit my nose,” Kyuhun says holding his nose “Don’t be a baby, if I wanted to bite you, your nose would be bleeding,” I smirk causing everyone to turn around and Krystal scoffed “I’m better than the dirty American is. “KRYSTAL!!!” everyone called out and started to yell at her for being so rude “omo~ gwenchana? You look upset,” a cute baby faced bus-boy asked as he walked up to me “huh, oh no I’m fine… just annoyed.” I replied “oh? Why is that?” instead of answering I just stared at Krystal, the bus boy followed my line of eyesight “Oh her,” he replies with an eye roll “Nobody really likes her, we just put up with her because she is Jessica noona’s baby sister. I’m Yoseob, Yang Yoseob” I smile happily knowing I’m not the only one that dislikes the snobby brat, “Hello Yoseob, I’m Yvette and I’m training to be the newest member of F(x),” “I feel sorry for you since you will have to put up with the brat for possibly the rest of your life,” Yoseob said as he got up, “I have to get to work, I hope to see you more often,” “Yoseob oppa! What are you doing hanging out with that filthy American?” Krystal said as she hugged him from behind causing Yoseob to make a disgusted face and roll his eyes as he clenched his fists, he asked “Yvette what year were you born?” “'91. Why?” with my answer everyone gasped “you’re the same age as me, and you let Krystal speak to you/ about you in such a disrespectful way!” Key asked shocked “technically I’m about a month and a half older than you Key-ah, the only reason I let her insult me is because women that are truly beautiful inside and out don’t stoop to the level of immature children.” I say calmly as I walk in to the restaurant where Leeteuk is waiting. “Hi I’m Leeteuk, I noticed that you met Yoseob and Hyunseung,” “yeah, they’re very sweet and kind,” I replied “you have no idea. Yoseob-ah has a huge heart, and is friendly towards everybody,” Leeteuk said with a smile. “Hyung, the party you were speaking of has not arrived yet,” said Hyunseung as he walked by “excuse me sir, I’m sorry if my question comes out rude, but I must ask… are you ok? You look quite pale,” I ask as a dark blush graces my cheeks “ani, I’m fine, I just look this way because I lost a family member recently and I am unable to keep food down,” Hyunseung chuckled softly yet sadly “Minahae sunbae-nim,” I say with a bow and suddenly hug him. “I think I have something that can help,” I say pulling away from him and going into my backpack to get a bottle of purple liquid. “It’s all natural mixed fruits, nuts, and berries. It helps ease depression and upset stomach. I use it when my anxiety gets out of control.” I say handing said bottle to him, “kamsaimada,” he says taking a sip of it “it’s good!” “I’m glad,”  
-Krystal’s POV-  
Why is everybody so worried about the stupid American; is beyond me. “Krystal, are you even listening?!” yelled Jessica unnie, “yes, I am, I just don’t see a reason as to why this American brat is being put in F(x),” I complained “maybe Soo-man sunbae is getting tired of you and wants to replace you,” Amber said with that bitch attitude of hers “aww, what’s the matter Amber? Are you still upset because I told you that you were just an experiment to me and I really didn’t feel anything for you the day you proposed?” “No, I got over that a long time ago and I wasn’t proposing to you, I just wanted to give you a ring for your birthday. I didn’t know that it was an engagement ring.” Amber replied with a glare I was about to respond when I saw Yoseob oppa talking to the filthy American. “He looks so happy and relaxed, unlike when he is around you.” Hyunseung oppa smirked as he walked by, I growl " Why does everyone like her more than me?!” I growled “because she is not disrespectful like you are.” Replied Eunhyuk I shot him a glare and ran up behind Yoseob and back hugged him “Yoseob oppa! What are you doing hanging out with that filthy American?” I said as I felt him tense and ignore me. “Yvette what year were you born?” he asked “’91. Why?” with her answer everyone gasped as I rolled my eyes in annoyance “you’re the same age as me, and you let Krystal speak to you/ about you in such a disrespectful way!” Key asked shocked earning a glare from me “technically I’m about a month and a half older than you Key-ah and the only reason I let her insult me is because women that are truly beautiful inside and out don’t stoop to the level of immature children.” she says calmly walking in to the restaurant where Leeteuk oppa was waiting for everyone. “Oppa why do you like~” before I could finish he walked away from me saying that he had to go into work already. “You know dosaeng-ah, Yvette has a good point you do act like a disrespectful and immature child,” Jessica replied as she and the other artists walked in. I walk in as well only to see the brat pulling away from Hyunseung oppa and handing him a purple bottle. “YAH! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO HUG EVERYONE HERE LIKE YOU KNOW THEM?! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A FILTHY AMERICAN BRAT THAT NOBODY LIKES!!!!” I yelled out frustrated with the fact that they allow her to hug them. I stomp towards them and pull her by her hair as far away from Hyunseung oppa as possible. I throw her to the floor, but before I can tell her off Junhyung-sshi comes by with that murderous glare of his “If anybody isn’t liked it’s you,” he says glaring at me “leave us alone.” I say with venom in my words “do you honestly think I’m going to leave her alone with an ugly ass pit viper like you? I already told you that I don’t want you around here anymore, so leave.” He said menacingly as he helps her up.  
-No one’s POV-  
“Why isn’t she allowed here anymore?” Jessica asked Junhyung “last time she was here she tried to get Hyunseung, Yoseob, Gikwang, Dongwoon, and Doojoon as her private waiters and whenever they tried to go work their other tables she got mad and would throw a fit. The boys complained about it so often that day, that I banned her from here.” Junhyung replied “are you ok?” Hyunseung asks “I’m fine, thank you um…” “Yong Junhyung,” Junhyung sshi replied with a cold stare “thank you Junhyung-sshi,” Yvette bowed “if the stupid American gets to stay then so do I, I have more of a right to be here than she does,” Krystal exclaimed “sabes que, mucosa? Si quieres ser mas agradable y mostrar sus ancianos un poco de respeto, la gente realmente como tenerte cerca, and as for your question earlier, the sympathy and empathy I have for others is what gives me the right to hug everyone like I know them,” Yvette told her angrily “what did you just say to me you little bitch?” Krystal said as she turned around ready to fight. “Let me translate my words for you, I said “you know what, you little brat? If you would be nicer and show your elders some respect, people would actually like having you round.” Yvette replied with confidence as everyone around her nodded in agreement except Krystal of course. “Jessica, how can you agree with this bitch? You’re my sister not hers!!” Krystal yelled out “you should go before you ruin the outing for everybody.” Jessica replied as she walked away from her sister.  
-Yvette’s POV-  
“I don’t know how you can keep your cool like that,” Amber says “yeah, none of us have ever been able to talk to her without swearing at some point or hitting her,” Luna says “yeah well, I have experience with people like her. Excuse me sir, do you have any tables that are in a corner and close to an exit?” I ask a passing waiter “Are you sure you don’t want to sit with your party?” “yes, you see, I have social anxiety and mild panic attacks, I’m also allergic to pork and shellfish, and I’m unable to digest anything spicy,” I whisper slightly embarrassed “Ok, I’ll let the cook know and get your seat ready,” “thank you, and I’m sorry if I sound picky Mr.~” “Dongwoon, Son Dongwoon, but please call me Dongwoon” “ok, Thank you Dongwoon,” I say as he walks away “Yvette what do you mean you have experience with people like her?” Sunny said sitting next to me with the other trainee limping into the seat next to her. “Before coming here, I worked at a daycare and most of the kids I took care of acted exactly like her or worse, the same can be said about some of my coworkers, and classmates” I reply as I examine the trainee. “Excuse me, who are you and where are you from?” I asked softly “My name is Heather, I’m from Britain, and I’m training to become a part of SNSD,” Heather replies holding out her hand “it’s nice to meet you,” I say shaking her hand “it’s good to meet you too,” Heather said pulling away. “Who are we here to meet?” I ask “we’re here to meet some of our former members,” TVXQ replies in unison. “WHY’S EVERONE TALLER THAN ME!!!” I say mentally “how tall are you?” Yunho asked “Did you read my mind?” I whimper “Ani, you said it out loud,” Changmin replied “oh, well, I’m 149 cm” I say embarrassed “wow, you are short,” Jonghyun laughed “shut up oppa, you’re the shortest male here,” I smirk as his smile falls. “You act like Kyuhyun,” Leeteuk oppa deadpanned as he sat down “komawo, I try” I smile. “am I your favorite member?” Kyuhyun asked “I have no favorites in Super Junior, but you are the cutest,” I reply “what about in the other groups?” Key asked “Sunny, Jessica, Luna, and Amber. I can’t choose between the rest of you,” I reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Heavz01 has been really busy and keeps getting sick, and since she does the editing and writes Heather's POV as the story progresses it will be revolving around Yvette until she's better.


End file.
